My Baby
by BrittFan
Summary: Gabriella was left alone with her daughter, Sophia Briella Montez after she left her abusive boyfriend when he went to jail. She moved to Philadelphia and after four long years, she finally finds love. But, her boyfriends out of jail.Will he come for her?
1. Gabriella Montez and Sophia Montez

1My Baby

Gabriella Montez is the single parent of Sophia Montez after she left her abusive boyfriend, Eric, who killed her first baby and abused her physically, including sexually, too. Eric was sentenced to four years of prison a few moths later after stealing some drugs from a store. Taking that as a chance to escape her life, Gabriella ran away to Philadelphia with her best friends and cousin and with her vile secret, not telling anyone except them. She also found out she was pregnant yet again with Eric's baby. She was pregnant with the most beautiful baby girl, Sophia Briella Montez. So, after four whole years of living away from her family and friends left back in Albuquerque, Eric was now out of prison and out to get her. Oblivious to his plans, Gabriella finds new love with Sophia's kindergarten teacher, Mr. Bolton. Going through life threatening times, Gabriella wants to do anything to keep her baby safe. And if it's a fight Eric ants, it's a fight Eric will get.

The sun peaked brightly through the ivory colored blinds and filled the small room. Gabriella Montez sat up, wiping tiredly at her eyes and yawning quietly. She looked down and smiled. Sophia was laid there, her blue eyes beaming up at Gabriella's brown ones.

"Hi, mommy," Sophia whispered tiredly. Gabriella smiled and helped the girl up. "Hey, Soph. Sleep well?"

"Yup! I had a dream, too. Me, you and daddy were at the park. Daddy was pushing both me and you on the swings and we kept going higher and higher!" Gabriella smiled sadly at Sophia. She's been having those dreams. Dreams about her dad she's never saw. The last time Gabriella saw Eric was when Sophia was in her stomach only two weeks old. Not that she was complaining. "That's nice," Gabriella said softly, stroking at Sophia's hair. Sophia looked up at Gabriella with questioning eyes. Gabriella felt a creep in her stomach. "Mommy, who was my daddy?"

Gabriella stared down at her daughter, a lump traveling slowly down her throat. It was the question she dreaded, had wanted to tell her when she was much older. She didn't want to tell Sophia about that monster she used to call her boyfriend. He had did too many things to her. Like when she was sixteen he pushed her down the steps when she told him they were having a baby. Or when he raped her continuously, hurting her and never giving a crap. Or like when he threatened that if she ever told what he did, he was going to kill her. Or like when he hurt her physically and emotionally, hitting her and calling her foul names. Gabriella shook her head and tried desperately to keep the tears from flowing. Where was the old Eric she knew in freshman year? The one who cared for her and vowed never to hurt her. The one who stood up for her when_ others _tried to hurt her. The one who would kiss her with care and passion instead of fierceness and roughness. The_ old _Eric.

"Mommy?"

Gabriella looked down at Sophia and smiled slightly. The only good thing out of her past was her little bundle of joy. "Are you okay?"

Gabriella made a slight movement with her head. "Yeah, sweetie. I'm just a bit tired still. Last night was fun though." The two had went to an augment park to end the summer. They had stayed until eleven o' clock and didn't return until one in the morning. Gabriella was exhausted. "Yeah! I wish daddy was there though. Did you know Lena had a daddy who moved away for about a few years and came back? Will daddy come back?"

"_No_, Sophia. Daddy will _not_ come back. _Ever_." Sophia looked at her with the same questioning eyes. Gabriella sighed and stood up from the bed, running a lazy hand through her hair. "How about we get ready? Today is the new start for kindergarten. We don't want to be late now do we?"

"Actually..."

"Come on, Sophie Smiles. Lena and Andrew will be there."

"I hate Andrew!"

"That's because you like him," Gabriella classified with a smirk. Sophia shook her head. "Ew! That's disgusting!"

"Mhm, but when you get older you'll be begging to go out with the next new guy."

"Mommy!"

"Fine, fine. Come on. Time doesn't wait for beauty." Gabriella grinned as Sophia giggled. Yup, definitely the only good thing about her past.

Gabriella smiled as she wrapped Sophia up in an ivory towel, one in her head and the other around her little body. "Bubble bath. Bubble bath. Come on with me, take a splash..." Sophia mumbled to herself. Gabriella smiled and decided to continue the lyrics. "_And when you're in you take your rag. Rub some soap, don't you lack. Clean yourself up so good. Behind the ears. Between the toes. Everywhere even on your nose. And once you're done just do it again. Bubble bath. Bubble bath. Come on with me, take a splash."_

"Where'd you learn that, mommy?" Sophia asked, twisting her head from side to side as Gabriella tried to wipe at her face.

"Abuela Maria taught me when I was your age. This is a secret between you and I, too. I still sung it when I was in high school."

"I won't tell, mommy," Sophia promised with a giggle. Gabriella smiled and engulfed her in a big hug, lifting her up as she did so. She walked out of the bathroom and into Sophia's room. "Come on, chica. Let's get you dressed." Gabriella pulled out Sophia's uniform containing a red polo shirt with First Philadelphia written on it, the navy blue shorts, and her black converses. Sophia was enrolled in First Philadelphia Charter School for Literacy.

Gabriella helped Sophia pull on her clothing. After getting dressed, Gabriella went for the hair. "You think school will be fun?" Gabriella asked, combing thoroughly through Sophia's hair. Sophia shrugged. "I dunno know. Lena is my best friend."

"I know. What do you think Lena and you will do?"

"Learn," Sophia said. "And play outside."

"Learning's fun?"

"I wanna play with Lena outside._ That's_ fun."

"Mhm. And you'll have nap and lunch and snack time, too. Mommy can even stay for thirty minutes to get to meet with other parents and talk to the teacher and introduce you to kindergarten and your new school and classmates."

"Can you stay all day, mommy?"

"No, sweetie. I'm sorry. But you'll have loads of fun. Lena will be with you and even the two of you can make some other friends too. Sound good?"

"I guess so."

Gabriella pulled Sophia's hair tightly, but gently in a ponytail. A plaid red, navy blue and white hair tie holding it in place. Gabriella helped Sophia jump down from the bed and they checked to make sure she had everything. Two sharpen pencils, one copy book, one big eraser, a box of crayons and markers, two glue sticks, and a folder. Gabriella placed all the items in Sophia's school bag then they were off.

"_The wheels on the car go round and round. Round and round. Round and round. The wheels on the car go round and round. All trough the town_," Sophia sung with much heart. Gabriella laughed. "_The swipers on the car go swish, swish, swish. Swish, swish, swish. Swish, swish, swish. The swipers on the car go swish, swish, swish. All through the town. The horn on the car goes beep, beep, beep. Beep, beep, beep. Beep, beep, beep. The horn on the car goes beep, beep, beep. All through the town_!"

"Good job, Sophie Smiles." Gabriella pulled up into the parking lot of First Philadelphia. Buses and other cars were riding up, too. "Ready, chica?"

"My tummy feels weird."

"It'll be okay, Soph. I promise." Gabriella got out of the front seat and went to get Sophia out. The two glanced up at the big school first. Kids from different age groups walked around the lot, walking into the school. Sophia clung onto her mother's leg as if it depended on her life. "Mommy."

Gabriella crouched down to the little girl's size and looked her in the eye. "Soph, you'll be fine. Remember, you're a big girl and big girls aren't afraid, right?"

"This one is," Sophia said on the verge of tears. "Mommy_ please _don't make me go."

"Soph." Gabriella sighed. "I know how hard this is for you. It's hard for me too seeing you grow up, but we all have to do something we don't want to do at some point in our lives. Plus, you'll have over a billion friends here before you can count to one hundred."

"But I can't count to that, mommy."

"Well before you can count to three. Now, I'll promise you something. If you can get through one whole day of kindergarten, we'll go anywhere you like within range. _Anywhere_."

"Bounce-U?" Sophia asked with eagerness. Gabriella giggled and nodded. "Yes, Bounce-U can be somewhere. But you have to promise me you'll have fun and you won't miss me too much, okay? Pinkie Promise?"

Sophia giggled and wrapped her smaller pinkie around her mothers. "Pinkie Promise." Gabriella engulfed Sophia in a tight hug, kissing her temple. "Good. Now let's go." Gabriella stood up straight and looked down at Sophia. "Ready?"

Sophia nodded. "Yes. Let's go."

Gabriella grabbed Sophia's small hand and the two proceeded into the school building. Everyone was told to go to the gym.

Kids lined up in their appropriate classes and it was loud. People were talking, shouting and laughing. "Where's Lena?"

"She'll be here, Soph. Let's go see your teacher." Gabriella picked up Sophia and walked over to the sign that read 'Mr. Bolton's kindergarten class.' Brooke put Sophia down and walked over to the line.

"Hi, may I have your name, please?" A lady with a nice smile and curly light hair looked down at Sophia. Sophia stared up with big blue eyes, her bottom lip sticking out slightly, and she was shaking. "Sophia Montez," Gabriella answered for her. "I'm so sorry. She's shy and scared."

"I see. Kindergarten is one step away from where the hard stuff is learned. And Sophia Montez is right here." The lady placed a name tag on Sophia's shirt then turned to Gabriella with a smile. "Okay, so you also are here for thirty minutes in the classroom. Right now, could you stand over there by the other parents? We're going to say the Pledge of Allegiance. It's that okay?"

"Oh, yeah. Totally. Soph, I'll be over there, okay? I'll be right back."

"But, wait! _Mommy_!"

"Soph, stay here. I'll just be over there, okay? Look, Lena's here." Gabriella pointed to a spot and Lena and her parents were walking over to them. Sophia suddenly smiled. "Le-Le!" Lena came trotting over to her, her brown mahogany hair bouncing with every step. "Hi, Sophie Smiles! I can't wait for today! Where's your mommy?"

"Over there," Sophia said, pointing to Gabriella who was waiting patiently with the other parents, looking at Sophia. She smiled when Sophia looked back at her then waved. "My parents are there," Lena said, pointing to Mr. And Mrs. Davis who were talking to the lady who had asked for Sophia's name. "There's too many big kids here," Lena pointed out.

"Yeah, I know," Sophia agreed. "Look."

There was a lady with short blond hair and a gray pencil skirt on with a white blouse and gray blazer. She had two fingers in the air and other students raised their hands too. Sophia and Lena raised their index and middle finger, copying others actions. The whole room fell into a pit of silence.

"Good morning everyone," the lady said. There was a chorus of good mornings. "I am so happy to see all of you! I hope all of you had a wonderful summer vacation and I can't wait to start off this new year. Now, why don't we all put our hands to our hearts and start the pledge?" Hands connected to their hearts and Sophia looked back at Gabriella. Gabriella smiled and placed her hand over her heart, indicating to do the same. Sophia nodded and placed her hand over her left chest.

"_I pledge of allegiance to the flag of the United States of America. And to the republic to which it stands. One nation, under God, indivisible. With liberty and justice for all_," everyone recited. Sophia and Lena giggled at each other, not knowing the words.

"Thank you, everyone! Now, are you fabulous?"

"Yes, Miss Arcara, we're fabulous," the students shouted loudly.

"Okay, kindergarten," a tall man shouted, with his two fingers raised high. Older kids huddled out of the gym and to class. Sophia searched for her mom, her big eyes moving frantically. "Where's my mommy?"

"Right here, Soph." Gabriella walked up to Sophia, a smile gracing her lips. Sophia grinned and ran to her mom, hugging her tightly. "Okay, so I'm Mr. Bolton and we are going to go to the classroom for breakfast then we'll talk a little, parents. Now, how about a line?" The class crowded terribly in a line and Mr. Bolton smiled. Gabriella looked at him, a wider smile on. The class walked silently out the gym. Sophia and Gabriella and Lena and Maura and Liam Davis all held hands, making a little chain.

They arrived in the class a few minutes later after maneuvering around the halls and other kids. The room was set up nicely. Learning posters danced around the wall. Colorful tables were placed in a circle with little orange chairs. The ABC's were alined neatly at the top of the wall. A rug was placed in the front of the class, bookshelves surrounding that corner. Bathroom signs were pointing towards a door. Many items were labeled. Mr. Bolton's desk was front and center. Toys were placed in mahogany shelves and lastly, sleeping mats were stacked in a corner for nap time.

"Okay, if you can all take your seats by your names," the lady from the line said. Gabriella grabbed Sophia's hands and guided her around the tables, saying excuse me every once in a while. "There's your name, Soph," Gabriella pointed out and Sophia sat down, grumpy. Lena was all the way across the room. Gabriella patted her shoulder and stood behind the chair.

"Okay, so my name is Miss Lynne and I am the assistant of Mr. Bolton."

"So, we'll just have a little meeting to start off our day. Parents, any questions?"

A lady with a tear stained boy sitting at his seat raised her hand. "What's the schedule?"

"Well, we have breakfast first. Usually we have it in the multipurpose room with preschool, first grade and second, but for today we'll be having it in here. Then we start the day with a bit of learning. Then we have prep. Prep is art today, gym tomorrow, music, international studies with Latin, and library. After prep we come back to class for a while then go down to the multipurpose room or lunch room for lunch. After lunch we have nap time then learn a bit more. At the end of the day which is around two p.m. we have snack and play time. Anymore questions?" A few other questions were passed around before the kids were able to get up and get told rules.

"Okay," Mr. Bolton said. "Who knows what this means?" He raised his two fingers and some hands flew up. "Yes, Adriane."

"It means quiet," she said.

"Good job. It does so when I raise my two fingers what do you do?"

"Be quiet," the room chorused. Mr. Bolton smiled and nodded. "Good job. How about we practice. Start talking with your neighbors and keep a look out for this sign. To help, when you see me put it up, you can also put it up, okay?" The room fell into talking. Sophia had turned to Gabriella.

"Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah," she said with a laugh. Gabriella laughed and let her eyes travel up. "Look, Soph." Sophia turned and raised her fingers high in the sky. A minute later, the room was in silence. "Kay, that was a bit rusty, but it was okay. Andrew, when you put the quiet sign up, you stop talking, too, okay?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, thank you. Now, one more thing. When we walk in the halls we are also quiet, okay? Other classes are working really hard and we'll be moving a lot."

"Okay," Rochelle Lance, a girl with braided silky hair, said. "Can we play?"

"I was just about to say something about that, Rochelle. I will give you twenty minutes to roam around the room, play a bit, try to remember where everything goes. Okay, starting...now!"

"Come on, mommy!" Sophia urged, pulling Gabriella towards the blocks. "I wanna build!"

"Okay, how about playing with Andrew or Lena? I want to go ask Mr. Bolton something, okay?"

"Okay." Reluctantly, Sophia pulled away from Gabriella and tottered over to where Lena was playing. Gabriella smiled and walked over to Mr. Bolton. "Hi, Mr. Bolton?" He looked up and the coffee he held almost fell. Gabriella quickly held it up straight and looked up at him with an eye brow raised. "Little clumsy there," Gabriella said teasingly. Mr. Bolton nodded and continued to look at her. Gabriella laughed nervously and shifted from one foot to the other. "Mr. Bolton?"

"Oh, huh? Oh, yeah. I'm so sorry. I just lost my train of thought and focus...sorry."

"It's okay."

"So, what did you need? Any questions?"

"Well, yeah. Uh, I'm Gabriella Montez and my daughter, Sophia is over there. Lena Davis and her and best friends and I would just kind of recommend them sitting next to each other. I mean, I don't want them to disturb your class or anything, but I just want Soph to feel as comfortable as she can. I would ask if she could sit next to Andrew, but she's not too fond of him. So, what do you say? Could you?"

"Sure, I can arrange some things."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Bolton."

"No problem. Anything else?"

"Uh, no thank you. Thanks, also."

"My pleasure." Gabriella nodded and looked up into his eyes. "See you, Mr. Thompson," she said softly and started backing up. Once far enough, she turned and walked back over to Sophia.

After going around, greeting new people and things, everyone was sent back to their seats with their breakfast; pancakes with no syrup, white two percent milk and a fruit cup. The parents were getting ready to leave and Sophia was connected to her mother, refusing to let go. "No, mommy! Don't leave me!"

"Sophia," Gabriella said softly outside of the classroom. "I'm sorry— "

"No! If you love me you will stay," Sophia said softly. Gabriella shook her head and bent down to her level. "Soph, that's not fair. I will _always_ love you, okay? But you have to go. I don't want you to, but you can't leave Lena in there by herself, can you? Plus, do you want to be the one who has their mom next to them every second of the day? It's nine and I'll come pick you up at two pm. That's six hours and I promise I'll be here."

Sophia sniffled and put out her pinky. "Pinkie promise?" Gabriella grinned and wrapped her pinky around Sophia's. She nodded. "Yes, pinkie promise. Not a minute late."

"I love you, mommy," Sophia said, wrapping her tiny arms around her mom's neck. Gabriella smiled faintly and returned the hug. "I love you, too, Sophie Smiles."

"Daddy loves me, too, right?"

Gabriella sighed. "Daddy is away right now."

"But he still loves us, right?"

"Yeah," Brooke lied painfully, a tear slipping from her eye. The two pulled away and Sophia wiped at her mother's tear. "Don't cry, mommy. I'll be here when you come."

"I know you will," Gabriella said. "I'll see you at two." Gabriella bent and gave Sophia a kiss on her temple. She stood up after, looking down at Sophia. "I'll see you later, chica."

"Okay. Bye, mommy."

"Bye, Soph."

Gabriella walked down the hall and out of sight. Sophia reached for the door and pulled it open, walking silently to her seat which was changed next to Lena. "I miss my parents, too," Lena confessed. "But all you have got to do is think about them, okay?"

"Okay."

'I'll give you my Doritos at lunch," Lena offered. Sophia turned to her with a smile. "Thanks, Le-Le."

Gabriella walked into Magnita Fashion. She worked as a fashion designer with her three st friends in the whole world, Taylor McKessie, Samara Davidson and Sharpay Evans. She looked around in search for them.

"Gabs!"

Gabriella whirled around to the voice and grinned. Sharpay was walking quickly over to her and once there, wrapped her in a hug. "Hey, chica," Gabriella said, pulling away. Sharpay smiled. "Hey. How was it?"

"Nice. Sophia was a bit reluctant." Sharpay eyed her skeptically. "Okay, fine, a lot reluctant. She didn't want me to leave her side at all, Shar. I'm a bit worried."

"That's normal, Gabs. I mean, if she's really clingy, that's when you should see if she was diagnosed with separation anxiety. I mean, I wouldn't be too surprised if she was. She only has you. No father."

"Shar, I know," Gabriella said softly. "She needs a father. But it's not that simple. I can't just wish up my prince charming."

"But you can _try_, Gabriella," she told her. "Because I know you haven't. Do you want her to grow up without a father?"

"I did," Gabriella mumbled faintly. "But I felt horrible. I don't want her to grow up like that."

"Then you'll love me for this," Sharpay said, smiling widely.

"What?"

"Your best friend just hooked you up with a blind date."

"What? No! I will not go out with some person I have never known. No," Gabriella said stubbornly. Sharpay rolled her eyes and pulled her to their office space. "Think about it, Gabs? Think about Soph."

"Shar..."

"Please? Sophia will be so happy to meet him—"

"She's been asking about Eric, Sharpay," Gabriella said painfully. "She wants to meet _him_. Not some other guy. She wants to meet that monster and I don't know how to say no without saying he _doesn't_ love us." Sharpay opened her arms wide and Gabriella stepped in, wrapping her arms around her waist. The two stood there in silence for a moment before Sharpay talked. "I know it's hard, Gabs." She rubbed her back soothingly. "I wouldn't know because Zeke's still with Cara and Elizabeth and I. I know you went through all that pain with him. Maybe you should just tell her."

"No," Gabriella said firmly, moving out of the hug. "That'll hurt her more. What will I say? Your dad hurt me and he killed your brother and he never loved you or I? How could I even say that, Sharpay?"

"I'm not saying you have to say_ that_, Gabs. And I'm not saying you have to tell her now, but tell her when she's a bit older."

"Can we just start working?" Gabriella asked, wiping at her eyes. Sharpay nodded and the two sta down, starting on their designs.

"Gabs."

Gabriella looked up and smiled. It was almost two and she would have to pick Sophia up soon. "Hey, Sam."

Samara Davidson was a nice petite girl with almond colored eyes and dark copper hair. She had a perky narrow face and always smiled. "Hey! How was dropping Sophia off? I would have asked you earlier, but I was working on this huge project Magnita told me to finish."

"That's okay. Sophia was a bit clingy, but it was good overall. She has Lena and Andrew."

"Well that's good. Hopefully she had a good time."

"Me too. How's Kayla, by the way?" Kayla Davidson was Samara's daughter. She was death and is only three, still catching on to sign language. Samara nodded. "She's good. A bit confused and whiny but it's normal. Justin is trying to adjust to sign language, too. He said that at school, there's a boy in his class who knows sign language."

"That's good. Soph and I are practicing too. It's so confusing!"

"Yeah, but you'll get used to it."

"Where's Taylor?" Sharpay asked, sitting down after a bathroom break.

"She's—"

"Right here." Taylor walked up to them. "Sorry I'm late. I had to pick Brandon and Brendan up from school then drop them off at my mom's."

"But it's only one fifty," Samara said, looking at her watch. Gabriella's eyes went wide and she checked her watch. It said twelve fifty. "Oh, my god," she gasped standing up. "I have to go pick Soph up. She'll be so mad when I come late!"

"How far away is the school?"

"About thirty minutes," Gabriella sighed. "I'll see you all later. Bye!" Gabriella fled out of the building and quickly jumped into her car. She started the engine and drove off quickly, not caring if she had almost ran into a pole.

She arrived at school at two thirty-four. There was horrible traffic and her tank was low on gas. Gabriella got out of the car quickly and walked into the school. She signed in at the front desk and was escorted to Sophia's classroom. It was almost empty. Sophia was sat next to a girl with bright red hair. She was smiling too. Gabriella smiled. They were talking and playing with the dolls.

"Miss Montez."

Gabriella turned and smiled when she saw Mr. Bolton. He walked over to her. "Sophia did really nice today. She's communicating well. At first she was a bit off, but she perked up. She answers questions nicely. I had no trouble whatsoever with her."

"That's so good. I'm glad she wasn't too much to handle."

"Mommy!"

Gabriella turned and grinned as Sophia ran to her. Gabriella picked her up and hugged her briefly. "Hey, Soph. I'm so sorry for being late."

"It's okay. Me and Liana were having so much fun!"

"Really? Well that's great. Ready to leave?"

"Yup."

"Good. How about you say bye to Liana and get your stuff and we'll be on our way."

"Okay!" Gabriella put Sophia down and she ran to Liana, giving her a hug.

"They're going to be best friends," Mr. Bolton observed. "They worked well together."

"I'm glad. I didn't want her to be next to Lena all day."

"She did and didn't. I'm glad to have her in my class."

"Me too, Mr. Bolton."

"Troy Bolton," he said and Gabriella looked at him. "My name is Troy."

"Gabriella isn't too bad either. It's very beautiful, like you, " he said. Gabriella smiled and nodded, feeling her cheeks fill up with warmth. "Thanks. Don't get too many compliments like that."

"Really?" he said with his eyebrows raised. "That's shocking. I mean, you're so beautiful and Gabriella actually means beautiful and God Is My Strength."

"Really?" Troy nodded and Gabriella grinned. "Wow, I never knew that."

"Well, it's the truth. Just like it's true you're beautiful. Hard to believe you're not married or dating. "

Gabriella tilted her head to the side and flicked him a smirk. "You know, Troy, you're quite a flatterer and you're charming. That's nice."

"So are you."

She was flirting with her daughter's teacher.

"Mama, I'm ready," Sophia announced, walking up to her with her bag slung over her shoulders. "Bye, Mr. Bolton! I had fun."

"I'm glad you did," he said with a chuckle. "Hope to see you tomorrow." His eyes flicked to Gabriella's for a second.

"I can't wait!"

"Bye, Mr. Bolton," Gabriella said with a wave. Troy nodded and winked quickly then stared at her adoringly with a twinkle in his bright blue eyes. "Uh, yeah. Come on, Soph." The two walked out of the classroom and down th empty halls. "Mommy, I like school."

"Yeah," she said softly. "Me too."

After Bounce-U the two went home exhausted. Sophia was knocked out in her own bed, all tired out from bouncing like a monkey. So was Gabriella. She plopped down on her bed and closed her eyes. "Looks like you're exhausted."

Gabriella shot up, her heart racing loudly. She nearly jumped out of her skin at the figure walking to her from her bed. It was Chloe, her cousin. Her heart went back to normal. "Shit! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Hey to you too. Sorry I just let myself in the house when you were gone. It's weird you didn't notice me watching TV."

"Chloe, I'm seriously going to kill you!"

Chloe's face suddenly turned serious. "So, I went back to Albuquerque. Eric's out of prison, Gabi."

"It's reasonable," she said with a sigh. "He was sentenced to four years. He just can't find us here."

"Don't worry, Gabs. You'll be safe."

"He's not taking another baby away from me," she said through gritted teeth. "God, I just want to kill him! That baby did absolutely_ nothing _to him!"

"Gabs..."

"I don't care if I was sixteen. I would rather not go to college and be a waitress or something. Chloe, what did I do to deserve this?"

"Nothing, Gabriella," Chloe said, sitting next to her. "You did nothing."

"Then why did this happen to me?"

"I don't know, Gabs. I'm sorry."

"Mommy?"

Both heads turned towards the door. A sleepy Sophia was at the door holding her yellow blanket and tan elephant tightly to her chest. "Why were you yelling? Why are you crying?"

"Soph." Gabriella opened her arms and Sophia walked into them, hoping up onto the bed. "Mommy's just a bit upset. That's all."

"Why?"

"I just was..."

"What baby were you talking about? And why did you say that mean thing about killing, mommy?"

"Sophia...just go to sleep."

"Mommy?"

Gabriella sighed and bowed her head, silent tears leaking from her eyes. "You used to have a big brother, Soph. Before you were born."

"Who?"

"I named him Julian."

"What happened to him?"

Gabriella shook her head. "He died, Soph."

"How?"

Gabriella looked up at Sophia. "Some man."

"That's not good," Sophia decided, rubbing her mom's hair. "You miss Julian?"

"I miss him so much, Soph."

"How come I didn't get to meet him?"

"No one did, Soph. Not me. He was in my belly at the time..."

_"Eric," Gabriella said shakily, walking into his room for the first time in months. Eric looked up. His blue eyes were gray and anger roared through them. "Eric..." _

_ "You bitch," he cursed. "Where were you?" He jumped up and ran over to her, pushing her violently up against the wall. Gabriella screamed and Eric covered her mouth. "You wanna break up? Huh, is that it?" His voice was so hoarse and vulnerable. He sounded crazy. Gabriella shook her head, tears streaming down her face. _

_ "Good, because you know I love you, Gabi, right? You know we'll be together forever." Gabriella nodded slowly and Eric moved away from her. His eyes noticed something. Something round and sticking out of Gabriella. A bump. A baby bump. "What's that?" _

_ "Eric..." _

_ "What the fuck is it?" _

_ "It's your baby." _

_ Eric stared at her for a moment before snarling and shaking his head. "You're funny. Get rid of it and leave this house." _

_ "What? Eric, did you not hear what I just said? I said it's your baby. We're having a baby." _

_ "No, you're having a bastard. I want you to get an abortion today." _

_ "No." _

_ Eric looked at her through dark mahogany hair. "What?" _

_ "No. I won't give this baby up. If you don't want him or her, we're through." Gabriella went to turn, but was jerked back. Eric crashed her into his dresser and slapped her. Gabriella cried and tried to move, but Eric held her tightly. "Get rid of it." _

_ "No." _

_ "Fine, how about I do the abortion myself? I have an awesome way too. Come on, patient," he said in that crazed, insane voice. Gabriella shook and tried desperately to get out of his grip. He was pushing her to the steps. Gabriella cried once they got to the steps. He was pushing her. She gripped tightly at the railings, but her hands were sweaty. "Eric, please!" _

_ "Will you get an abortion?" He gripped her wrist. Gabriella looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Eric, please! We could start a family. We could have a beautiful baby!" _

_ "You're not beautiful, though," he spat and Gabriella whimpered. "And this isn't my baby." _

_ "Yes it is!" _

_ "Do you want to keep it?" _

_ "Yes." _

_ "Wrong answer, bitch!" Eric let go of her wrist and pushed her violently. Gabriella screamed as she tumbled down the long stair case, her bump was the first thing she landed on when she fell. _

_ The pain was unbelievable. Blood was leaking out from in between her legs. Blood was dripping furiously from her head. She was screaming, crying. And while all that was happening, Eric fled out of the house. _

_ "Eric...!" _

_ Gabriella didn't know when the door popped open, but her eyes were partly open to see it was her mom and Eric's mom. "Oh, my God! Gabriella!" Then everything went black. _

"Who killed him, mommy?"

"No one you'll ever see, Soph. Now go to sleep."

"Can I sleep in here with you and Julian and aunt Chloe?"

"Huh?"

"Mommy, Julian's right there in your heart. He never left." Gabriella smiled as Sophia traced her heart.

"I know, Soph. I know."

* * *

This is just an introduction. Drama starts from the very beginning, too. Tell me what you think of this. Review please.

Thanks!-Brittany


	2. To Know What Not to Know

Chapter 2

My Baby

Eric walked into his apartment with a huge grin on his face. He looked around before speaking. "Babe? Gabriella?" He walked into their bedroom and scanned it. Everything was like it was. Except, there was Japanese Cherry Blossom lotion or any of Gabriella's clothes. Maybe she got lonely here and left to her parents house.

Eric was out the door in a second. He needed to touch her, to kiss her. He needed to know why she didn't visit him in prison. He needed her so badly.

The car came to an abrupt stop in the drive way and Eric fled out, running towards the house. "Gabriella!" he shouted. "Love!" He banged hard on the cedar door. "Gabriella, I'm here!"

The door flew open and Eric's smile faded. It was only her mother. "Eric?"

"Where's Gabriella? Is she here? I need to see her. How come she didn't visit me?"

"What? Oh, Eric she uh, she left," Maria said trying to debate whether to tell him where she left to. Eric stared at her with a blank face. "Left? She was supposed to wait here. S—she was supposed to visit me." He twitched, his right eyelid closing partly and his shoulder lifting slightly. His chest was heaving and anger soared through him. She had left.

"Where did she go?"

"Eric, I don't know if I can tell you."

"Where did she go?"

"Eric—"

_"Where the fuck did she go?"_

Maria backed up with scared eyes. Eric stepped through the threshold without invitation and went to the phone. He quickly searched through Caller ID until he found her number. Why'd she change it? 215-347-6757. He memorized it before calling it.

"Hello?" a voice said on the other line. Eric felt his insides warm up. He could talk to his Gabriella again. "Gabriella, I missed you so much. How are you? How come you didn't visit? How come you left? Did you miss me?"

Gabriella went white on the other line. She, Chloe, Taylor, Samara, Sharpay and all the kids were sat in her living room watching Despicable Me. She hadn't expected this call. She didn't want this call. She was trembling and she wanted to just curl in a ball and die. "Eric," she breathed into the phone and Chloe, Samara, Taylor and Sharpay's heads flicked towards her, worried. Gabriella's features were washed down with horror.

"Yeah, it's me. Where are you? Can I come see you? What am I saying, of course I can. How's things going?"

"No,' she said into the phone, her voice shaking with the rest of her. "No. No, you won't see me again. You won't hurt her. Not another one. No. You're a fucking bastard and I never want to see you again. Do you hear me?"

"Gabriella."

His voice was hard and cold and Gabriella had tried to sound tough and mean, but just that one word coward her back.

"You can't deny our love."

"Yeah, and I can't deny you're an abusing son of a bitch." Then a light bulb switched on in her head. "Why are you at my parents house?"

"I just needed to get in touch with you. Your mom was a little disobedient though." Gabriella didn't have to see him to know he's smirking.

"If you touch them so help me I will kill you." She swallowed. "Stay away." With that she hung up and dashed off into her room. Sophia got up next and ran after her, ignoring the calls from everyone else. "Mommy," she cried. Sophia climbed on the bed and collapsed next to Gabriella. "Mommy."

"Go back in the living room, please."

"No, you're hurt. Who was that?"

Gabriella turned to her with red swollen eyes and tears streaming from them. "Sophia, _please_."

Then her cell phone that she was gripping tightly in her hand rung. It was Eric and the ringing was like a bomb. Sophia looked at the phone with curious blue eyes.

She grabbed for it and answered.

Gabriella's whole world tumbled down as she darted up to catch the phone.

"You hurt my mommy," Sophia said into the phone. "Who are you?"

"Sophia, no!" Gabriella went to grab the phone, but Sophia swiped it away.

"My...mommy?" Eric breathed into the phone. "Who are you?"

"Sophia Briella Montez."

"Sophia Briella Montez, give me the phone!" Gabriella snatched the phone and threw it into the wall. It broke into what seemed like a million pieces. "Sophia, I told you to give me the phone!"

"I was only trying to help!"

"You don't know who he is, Sophia!" Gabriella said, pointing at the dead phone. "He could_ kill _us."

"Who?"

"Go to sleep, now," Gabriella said through gritted teeth. "You have school tomorrow, _go to sleep_." She bowed her head in her bent knees and Sophia glanced at the broken phone. She sighed and got out of the room silently, leaving a crying Gabriella.

Eric stared at his phone in disbelief. Please tell him she was joking. She couldn't...That couldn't be...He _didn't_ have a daughter. "Do I have a daughter?" he said turning to Maria. "Was Gabriella pregnant when I left."

"Yes, Eric, she was two weeks pregnant. If you didn't go and steal those drugs, you would've saw your baby girl."

"Oh, well can you tell me where she is? I want to see my daughter," he lied. He was boiling with rage. Why does she keep getting pregnant?

"Eric, I think you should leave," Maria decided. Eric looked up at her with electrifying blue eyes. "Not without an answer."

"I think you should leave or I'll call the police."

"Fine." And he walked out angrily.

Sophia was sat on her Dora and Boots bed. She was looking down at her small hands. Her mommy was hurt because that man hurt her. And Sophia had hurt her too.

Sophia looked st her little Dora table with two fold out chairs. She quickly got off her bed and walked over to it, sitting down with a piece of white paper and crayons. She was going to make her mommy a card.

She started writing, finding it difficult.

"Der momy," it said in sloppy, but adorable letters. " Im sory fur herting yu. I downt like dat man becus he hert yu. I love yu to becus yu love me. Im sory. Do yu forgiv me? Plees? Dank yu. I love yu." Sophia stared down at her letter and smiled. She started to color under the writing a picture of her and her mom together holding hands and big smiles on their faces.

"Sophia?"

Sophia turned and smiled as Sharpay came into the room. "Hi, auntie Shar."

"Hey. What's that?" Sophia smiled and lifted up the piece of paper. Sharpay smiled. "She's going to love it, you know."

"I didn't mean to make mommy mad," Sophia said, frowning. Sharpay shook her head. "You didn't."

"Who did?"

"Soph, you never knew your dad and there's a big reason for that. I'm not the one to tell you why, that's your mommy's job, but I just want to tell you not to speak about him for awhile. Okay? It might be hard for your mommy."

"I won't," Sophia said. "I want mommy to be happy."

"I want her to be happy, too,' Sharpay said with a smile. "Everyone and I are leaving. Why don't you get some sleep and give this to your mom tomorrow?"

"Okay." Sophia nodded and folded the paper. She placed it gently on her night stand and placed a doll over it. She then climbed in her Dora and Boots bed and pulled the sheets over her. Sharpay smiled and bent to kiss her forehead. "Night, Soph."

"G'night, auntie Shar." Sharpay smiled and turned off the table lamp. She walked out of the room with one more glance.

_***My Baby_***

Gabriella looked up dully at the tan ceiling. The fan was waving at her from it and the little dust bites were dancing the conga. Gabriella smiled faintly and went to sit up. Immediately she saw the broken cell phone pieces she has created. She didn't have too much money or time to get another cell phone. Gabriella sighed, but put the smile back on her face. She needed to apologize to Sophia.

Gabriella peeked her head into the room and smiled. Sophia was getting dressed—attempting to. Her shirt was wrinkled and inside out. Her pants were dropped at her ankles. Her hair was in a messy pony tail. And she was trying to get her feet in her shoes. Gabriella covered her mouth to stifle a giggle, but the chances Sophia heard were futile. Sophia looked up and her moonlit blue eyes flashed over with bliss. She pulled her pants up then quickly ran over to her mom.

"Hi, mommy," she said softly, laying her head on Gabriella's shoulder when Gabriella picked her up. Gabriella smiled and looked down at her. "Morning. How...did you sleep...last night?"  
"Good, but I made you a card," Sophia said and wiggled out of her grasp. She landed with a soft thud on her feet then scrambled over to her night stand. Gabriella watched with a smile as Sophia walked over and handed her the card. "I'm sorry." Gabriella looked down at the card and shook her head softly. She looked at Sophia and grinned. "Soph, you don't need to be sorry. Mommy was just mad for adult reasons. I'm sorry."

Sophia grinned and hugged her mom. "I love you, mommy. Do you like the card?"

Gabriella glanced at it and smiled. She looked back at Sophia and nodded. "I love it."

***_My Baby_***

After getting ready, showered and dressed, Gabriella placed Sophia in her car seat and started off towards the school. Sophia had a different attitude today. She was bouncing in her seat, asking over and over again when they would arrive at the school. Gabriella would giggle and have the same answer; we're almost there.

And soon enough, they were almost there.

And Sophia wasn't the only excited one.

Gabriella pulled up into the separate parking lot the school owned so buses could come up in the other one. Quickly she got out of the car then got Sophia out, grabbing her bag on the way.

"I can't wait to see Liana and Lena," Sophia announced, swinging her and her mother's hands back and forth. "And today Miss Lynne said we're going to learn about animals that start with the letter 'A'."

Gabriella smiled. "That's cool. What animals start with 'A'. Got any?"

"Uh, ape starts with 'A'," Sophia said with a nod. Gabriella smiled and agreed. "And eagle."

"Well," Gabriella stopped her. "eagle actually starts with an 'E'. How about...anteater?"

"I heard of that thing before," Sophia said, lifting her bag as it started to slip off her shoulder. "They eat ants."

"Yup. Good job, Soph."

"Are ants animals, mommy?"

"No, ants are insects, sweetie," Gabriella answered, pushing the door open and holding it open for someone. "Do you know what an insect is?"  
"No."  
"Insects aren't animals, that's a thing. They have three parts of their bodies, too. Head, thorax, and abdomen. They have three pairs of legs and two antenna's," Gabriella classified. Sophia nodded, hardly understanding any of it.

"Okay. Come on." Sophia tugged on her mom's hand and the two walked quickly to the gym. Less kids crowded the gym this time, but many were there still. "Are you gonna stay today, mommy?" Sophia asked, stopping at her line. Gabriella sighed and shook her head. "No, I'm sorry, Sophie Smiles. I have to go to work."

"Okay, mommy," Sophia said reluctantly. "There's Mr. Bolton."

Gabriella looked up and bit her lip. Why was he a teacher? His body was heaven. His top button on his plaid, white and baby blue shirt was unbuttoned and his hair was a tangled mess. Gabriella cleared her throat to try and clear the liquidity lump downing her throat. But she couldn't keep her gaze from him. His muscles were amazing. His sleeves were rolled up, showing off long, bulky arms. Gabriella's eyes traveled back up and to his face. He had a slight stubble under his chin and an impish grin playing on his lips. His beautiful icy blue eyes were looking at...at her. Embarrassed, Gabriella looked away and to Sophia who was talking to Lena. Her heart was beating fast, trying to break its way out of her chest. "Soph," Gabriella said softly. Sophia looked up with a piercing smile. "I'm going now." And now the smile vanished. Sophia looked down. "I don't want you to go," she whispered. Gabriella smiled sadly and bent down to her level. "Soph, I'll be here on time today, okay? I'll be here before you know it. Please have fun and be on your best behavior."

"I'm a big girl?"  
Gabriella grinned and nodded. "Always."

Sophia grinned back and wrapped her arms around Gabriella's neck, Gabriella wrapping her arms around Sophia's torso. "Bye, mommy. Love you."

"Love you, too, Soph."

And Gabriella was off again.

She climbed in her Volvo and quickly left the parking lot, trying hard not to look back at the school her little—big girl was at.

When Gabriella arrived at work, it was nine o' clock. Perfect timing, she thought then quickly got out the car. She signed in before walking slowly to her desk and sitting down, sketching her design.  
"Well, Miss-I-Like-To-Leave-My-Friends-Hanging." Gabriella turned and smiled as Samara was stood above her with her arms opened wide. "You just walked right by me."

"I'm sorry, Sam," Gabriella apologized, standing and giving her friend a hug. "But I need to work so I can get a pay check, pay my bills, for food, for Sophia and I and for a new cell phone. Plus, I need to save up on Christmas."

Samara scoffed and waved her off. "Gabs, Christmas is in five months. You have plenty of time."

"Well, still, I need to work." Gabriella sat down frustrated and started sketching her design. Samara pulled up a chair and sighed softly. "What happened last night?"

"Nothing." She didn't look up and Sam sighed.

"Sophia was upset."

"I know, but it's okay now."

"Would you look at me and talk?"

"Talk about what?" Gabriella snapped, staring up at her. "Eric? Because if that's what you want to talk about, count me out."

"Gabriella..."

"Why do you guys always try and butt in on my life? Eric is out of my life. Out of the picture and none of you respect that."

"Gabs, I'm sorry, okay? I don't want to hurt your feelings or try to pry into your life. I just want you happy."

"I am happy," Gabriella disagreed. "I have Sophia..."

"_Only_ Sophia," Samara pointed out. Gabriella groaned and shook her head. "You want to talk about boys? Well, fine. I met this really, really hot guy yesterday. He's charming, too. And he's nice...and has the most incredible blue eyes ever."

"Where'd you meet a guy?"

"Well...he's Sophia's teacher, actually."

"What?"

"Yeah...we were flirting, too. You know, he really knows how to flatter people."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Oh, I need to see him."

"I'm sure you can come with me to pick Soph up. Magnita won't mind too much."

"I'm there."

***_My Baby_***

She was on time. A bit early, actually. That was Samara's fault.

Once two o' clock hit, they were off to the classroom. Sophia was building blocks with Liana while Lena slept on her pink mat. Andrew was sat by Sophia, watching her.

"Aw, how cute," Gabriella said softly.

"He's been doing that all day, actually."  
Gabriella and Samara turned at his husky voice. He was leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and his right ankle crossing the other. "Good afternoon, ladies. I missed you in the morning, Gabriella."

"I had to...go," Gabriella breathed softly. "somewhere..."

"That's okay. Sophia was really good today. She's annoyed by Andrew. I think he has a...crush on her."

"I tried telling her," Gabriella quipped.

Troy laughed and nodded. "Yeah...well, I guess you better go ahead now. I don't want to hold you back."

"Yeah...I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning, Troy." Samara shot Gabriella a glance. Troy nodded. "Okay."

"Soph, come on. It's time to leave."

Sophia looked up and smiled. "Coming "

After making sure Sophia had everything, they were off.

And Samara made sure she had everything before she left.

"He _is_ hot," Samara exclaimed when they were in the car.

"Who?" Sophia asked, playing with her hair ribbon.

"Your mommy has a crush on your teacher," Samara said and Gabriella swatted her.

"I do not."

"You do to. You guys were so awkward and did you see the way he looked at you? God, I almost melted. And you call him Troy, too. Not by his last name."

"Hey, _he _suggested it," Gabriella said defensively. Samara rolled her eyes. "And you went a long with it. He calls you Gabriella."

"Shut up."

"You like Mr. Bolton?" Sophia spoke up, looking alarmed. "Daddy?"

"No, no, sweetie. Mr. Bolton isn't your daddy. Please don't call him that. And I don't have a crush on him. He's your teacher."

"Okay," Sophia said quietly, looking down at her handout. "Miss Lynne gave me a paper with my ABC's on it."

"Oh? Do you know your ABC's?" Gabriella said, steering the car around a corner.

Sophia nodded and flipped the page over. "Yes! A B C D E F G H I J...K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y and Z. Now I know my ABC's. Next time won't you sing with me?"

"I'll sing with you, Soph," Sam perked up. Sophia beamed a smile and they sung the ABC's.

The _whole_ ride home.

Gabriella wanted to rip her ears off.

***My Baby***

"Where could she be, Ed?" Eric said, pacing back and fourth, to Edison, his friend. His obsession for his girlfriend was taking over his body, making him feel like killing anyone. He swallowed and sat down, burying his head in his hands. 'She didn't visit me," he said slowly. "Does she miss me?"

"If she hasn't visited you..." Edison didn't get to finish his sentence. Eric had him glued to the wall, his hand penetrating deep into Edison's flesh on his neck. Eric squeezed and Edison squirmed, loosing air. "Listen,_ Ed_. She missed me, alright? Alright?" Eric pushed harder and Edison nodded the best he could. "Good, because I love her. And, And she loves me, right? Gabi Bear loves me. She wants to marry me. I never got to ask." Eric let go of Edison's neck and turned around, pacing again. "Man, I miss her. I never got to say I love you again. Or ask her to marry me."

"She would...say yes," Edison said for the sake of his neck. Eric nodded. "Yeah, she would. I'm going to find her. And you're going to help."

"How?"

"Her parents will tell me. Plus, she has my_ baby girl_. I get to see her. I can call the police."'

"Yes." Edison nodded and Eric grinned.

"And then we'll live together."

"Yes," Edison agreed once again.

Eric turned slowly, thinking about how good it would be to touch her again. To feel her golden, smooth skin on his..."Alright. Let's do this."

***My Baby***

"I'll be right back, Soph. Stay here with Chloe," Gabriella told her daughter, tying her shoelaces. "I'm going to the park for a jog. Is that okay?"

Sophia nodded and went back to tracing her ABC's. "Okay, mommy."

"Okay. Chloe, if you leave my daughter for one second or talk inappropriately—"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We've had this conversation before. If I do, you'll kill me." Chloe waved her off, throwing a Lays chip into her mouth. Gabriella eyed her skeptically, thinking if she should leave her here with Sophia. Sure, Chloe was seventeen. She was capable of watching a four-year-old. But she has a tendency of _talking_ the wrong things and _doing _the wrong things.

"Okay. Well, if there's anything wrong. Anything at all, don't hesitate to call," Gabriella said, worried. "And, don't give Soph too many snacks. Maybe an apple or apple sauce." Chloe got up, her eyes rolling. She started pushing Gabriella out the door. "Wait! Wait, don't turn on the—" Gabriella was taken aback as the mahogany door slammed right in her face. "stove," she finished with a roll of her eyes. She turned around and started a light jog towards the park. "Nothing will go wrong..."

The sun rose high over the sky and was beaming down at Gabriella like a hammer. The park was five blocks away. She would round the whole park ten times then head home at around four o' clock. Yes, it's a lot of work, but she's gotta stay in shape.

Gabriella wiped at the matted hairs sticking to her forehead. The jog was picking up and she was sweating. She had arrived at the crowded park.

"Jeez, what's up?"

"Hey! Gabriella!"

Gabriella turned to the voice, confused. A teenage boy was waving.

Oh.

He was waving to another Gabriella.

Oh, that makes sense.

Gabriella turned her head back around, getting a crashing surprise. Her bod collided with someone else's and she fell back with a grunt. "Ow!"

"Hey, hey. I'm so sorry—" Gabriella looked up, taken aback to the familiar voice and face. Her brown eyes met with his warm blue ones. And God, was he _close_. His face was mere inches apart from hers. She was on her butt, hands holding her up by her sides and knees bent upwards. He was crosschecked over her, arms on either side of her. He had saved his fall and fell into this...teasing position.

Gabriella's heart was drumming in her chest. She could hear it—or maybe it was Troy's. Whatever it was, she could hear it loud and clear.

"I—I'm sorry, Mr—ah, _Troy_. I wasn't paying attention. I thought some guy called me," Gabriella tried to explain with heavy breaths. Troy nodded and moved, extending both arms to help her up. Gabriella took them and was tugged up easily. "I'm sorry, too," Troy said, rubbing the back of his neck, embarrassed. Gabriella smiled slightly. "It's okay. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know," Troy said, chuckling. "Jogging. After this I was actually planning to play basketball."

"Basketball? You play?"

"Well, used to. When my dad died, I kind of stopped. You know, it was his dream. I felt as if I couldn't fulfill it without him."

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's okay. Hey—uh, want to jog with me? I mean, unless you can't keep up," he said with a smirk. Gabriella raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh, you're on, Bolton. How about I race you."

"Fine. Whoever wins has to do what the other says." Troy put his hand out. "Deal?"

Gabriella grabbed the offer with a grin. "Get ready to crawl on your hands and knees, Bolton."

"Okay. Ditto. Now...Ready...Set...—"

"Go!" Gabriella took off with no warning and Troy stared shocked after her. Gabriella threw him a sly grin before sprinting to victory. "Are you serious?" Troy took after her, running extremely fast. Even for a basketball player.

He had even passed Gabriella.

"Oh, no fair!"

"Everything's fair!" he yelled out, laughing. Gabriella rolled her eyes and tried to catch up with him, not doing good.

"I wasn't ready, cheater," Gabriella defended, bending over and leaning on her knees with her hands, breathing heavily. Troy raised his eyebrows and shook his head, breathing equally hard. "Wha? You got a head start. _You_ cheated." Gabriella waved him off and stood up straight. She peered around herself then glanced down at her watch. It was almost three o' clock. Maybe her and Troy could hang out.

"You wanna hang out?" Troy asked, knocking her out of her thoughts. Gabriella grinned and looked at him. "Sure. What do you have in mind we do?"

"We could play a few rounds in basketball," Troy suggested. "Or we could just hang out in my house and watch a movie."

"I think basketball would be nice," Gabriella decided, tilting her head to the side. "Mind loosing to a girl?"

"I won the race. I can win this, too."

"We'll see about that," Gabriella said with a smirk, then started walking off. Troy started after her in a daze, finding it hard to keep his eyes from falling to her...bottom. "You coming, or what?" Gabriella threw him a look over her shoulder and Troy cleared his throat. He nodded and jogged after her.

***My Baby***

"Oh, come on!" Troy exclaimed as Gabriella jumped onto his back. She giggled as the ball flew out of his hands and missed the net. "You cheater!"

Gabriella looked offended. She slipped off his back and pouted. "Who, me?"

"No, the imaginary person over there," Troy said sarcastically, chucking his head to the side. Gabriella looked over there and shrugged. "There's no person."

"Oh, just be quiet. God, I'm tired out." Troy plopped down onto the fresh grass and leaned back. Gabriella sat down next to him and studied his features. His muscles peeked, showing out of his wife beater. His red track pants with a white strip zooming down the middle was bagged and slipped down a bit so she could see his plaid boxers. Gabriella looked up at his face and smiled. He was looking at her, too. His blue eyes sizzling into her skin and sending involuntary spines down her sweaty back.

She then saw him sit up and lean forward, his eyes glancing down at her lips. He whispered huskily, "I'll stop if you want..."

"Please don't..."

His lips pressed to hers and fire roared through her body. She hadn't been kissed in four years. She hadn't been kissed gently in eight.

This one was gentle and passionate. She'd only met him yesterday, but the soaring feeling through her body and the flips twisting in her stomach told otherwise.

Troy's hand lifted up to Gabriella's cheek, his big hand settling there softly.

They pulled back slowly and both had dazed smiles taking over their lips.

Gabriella then giggled.

"I feel so much like a teenager right now," she said, shaking her head and grinning. Troy chuckled, deciding that her giggle was a beautiful trait she owned. It was like music, soft and bubbly. "I'm serious," Gabriella said, leaning back on her hands. "I mean, it feels like my first kiss. In a way, it is."

"You've never been kissed? But Sophia..."

"I've been kissed," Gabriella said. She quirked an eyebrow upwards. "Haven't you had 'the talk' yet, Mr. Bolton?"

"Yes," Troy replied, rolling his eyes. "I'm just confused..."

"Well, I haven't been kissed in four years." It wasn't a lie. She _hadn't_ been kissed in four years. She just left out a waterfall of information. Like Eric. But she's only met the guy. Why would she tell him about Eric, yet?

"You okay?" Troy said, leaning over on his forearms and palms. Gabriella looked at him and gave him a beautiful smile. "Sure. I won. Ready to do anything and everything I say?" Gabriella stood.

"Now wait a minute," Troy demanded, standing up as well. "You didn't win. No one did. Plus, I still didn't get my reward for winning the race."

"You didn't win that," Gabriella said, placing either hand on her hips. "You cheated. Obviously you've had more training than I."

"I'm not stupid. I'll make this an easy demand. How about you spend the whole entire evening with me today?"

Gabriella grinned. "I was planning on it."

***My Baby***

The two were sat on Troy's couch, watching Nightmare on Elm Street. Gabriella still had no idea how the hell he persuaded her to watch this.

"Oh, jeez! Why is he so cruel?" Gabriella jumped and clung onto Troy. Troy chuckled and wrapped his arm tightly around her. "This actually does kind of sort of actually seem a little bit like high school."

Gabriella looked up at him. "You seem so unsure."

Troy smiled down at her. "I'm not."

Gabriella flashed him a smile back then ducked her head into his chest again. "Please turn it off..."

"Fine, cry baby. I'll turn it off."

"Can we order pizza, too? I'm kind of hungry."

"Sure. I'll pay."

Gabriella smiled as he went to turn off the DVD player. Eric would never do this. Every time they watched a scary movie, he would tease her about how much of a baby she was. And when she asked if they could order pizza, he would make her pay. Then half way through the movie and pizza he would start making out with her. Then it would get intense and when Gabriella wants to stop, he get's rough...

"Mm, Eric, stop," Gabriella demanded softly, disconnecting their lips. "Let's just watch the movie."

"But, Gabs," he whined, bending down and tracing her neck with the tip of his tongue. Gabriella sighed and pushed him away gently. "Eric, I said no. Not tonight. I'm sore from earlier."

"Come on," he urged, pushing her down roughly and kissing her. Gabriella squirmed under him and pushed him off. "Eric! I said no."

"I said yes," he said firmly before stripping off her shirt and kissing up the smooth, golden tan. His hands roughly lifted her from the couch and unclasped her bra, kneading the new opened flesh roughly. Gabriella cried out and more pain was added as he bit harshly on her neck.

"Eric—stop, please."

"Baby, you know I have needs. Let's make this quick."

"You always have needs! What about me? Have you ever thought that I don't want to do this every twenty minutes? You're hurting me..."

"No, no, baby. Shh, don't cry. I'm not hurting you. Shh."

And forcefully, he made rough, harsh sex with Gabriella.

But it's nothing new. He would always rape her.

"Gabriella, you okay?" Troy said, sitting down next to her. Tears were silently rolling down her face. He should forget Eric. She shouldn't think of the horrible times he put her through. She needs to be happy now. He's gone. He's out of the picture. He's not coming back...

"Gabriella? Hey, shh, don't cry. I'm here. what's wrong?" He pulled her into a hug and Gabriella tightly clung onto him. Troy sighed. "What's wrong, Gabriella?"

"Nothing," she said after a while. She escaped his embrace and stood up, wiping at her eyes. "I'm just going to go. Have you seen my other shoe?" she picked up her Nike sneaker before slipping it on and gazing around the room. "I need to get home."

"Here." Troy handed over the small shoe on the other side of the couch. Gabriella smiled with a small 'thanks' before slipping that shoe on, too.

"You sure you're ready to go? I mean, if I've done anything to upset you, I'm sorry."

"No, no. It's wasn't you. I'm just a bit...I'm just thinking about the past. It's fine. I'm sorry, we can exchange numbers."

"I already have your number," Troy said with a grin. "The school requires all parents numbers."

Gabriella giggled and shrugged on her hoodie. She turned to him and extended her hand. "Fine. Give me your number. We'll chat sometime."

Troy grinned and reached for a felt pen. He gently wrote his number down on her palm. Gabriella gazed at him as he did so.

"It's not polite to stare," Troy said, looking up. He grinned as Gabriella's cheeks went pink. "Sorry. I better get going." Gabriella stood, Troy in tow. "Thanks for having me," she said softly, looking up at him. "I had fun."

"Ditto." he leaned down and kissed her cheek softly. Gabriella smiled. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, Troy."

"Same. Hope to see Sophia, too."

Troy watched as Gabriella walked out the door with a wave. He sighed softly and sat back down on the couch. "The most amazing girl," he whispered, peering at the door.

***My Baby***

Gabriella had no idea how late it was. It was eight o' clock. One hour past Sophia's bedtime. A hour and a half after bath time. Two hours past dinner time. And four hours past the time she was supposed to get home. And Chloe was in charge.

"Chloe! Soph, I'm home!"

"Mommy!" Sophia ran through the dinning room archway with paint drawn sloppily all over her face. Her hair was flooded with fruity colors. Her Disney Princesses pajama's were soaked and running a stream of paint. Then, there was a God awful smell radiating from the kitchen. A beep went off and smoke came from the archway.

"Oh, my God! Chloe!" Gabriella ran into the kitchen to see Chloe there with an apron on and her hair and clothes bathed with flour and other cooking supplies. She had pulled something out of the oven. It was inedible and burnt to a black crisp. The fire alarm from the dinning room went off and Sophia was screaming, running around.

"What did you do?" Gabriella screamed over the two beeping objects and a screaming Sophia. "I told you not to touch the stove."

"I'm sorry! Sophia didn't want to eat anymore cookies or chips so I tried cooking some chicken! I fell asleep as it cooked and it and Sophia turned out...like that."

"Oh, I have a huge head ache," Gabriella said, rubbing her temples. "I'll clean it up. Come on, Soph. We have to clean you up."

"I made my room pretty, mommy," Sophia said as they walked by her room. Gabriella looked in it and nearly screamed. Her walls were covered in splats of paint. Her furniture was painted sloppily with different colors. "Oh, no, no, Soph. No. This'll take forever to clean. I don't have forever."

"Do you like it?"

"Soph, paint is for paper. Not for your body or all over a house, okay?"

Sophia looked down with a pout. "I'm sorry, mommy."

"It's okay. God, this will take forever to clean. Let's get to cleaned up." Gabriella guided Sophia into the bathroom and held her breath as she saw the bathtub covered with soapy bubbles and paint water. "Oh, goodness."

***My Baby***

"Four hours. Four fucking hours," Gabriella breathed, plopping down on the couch. She turned to Chloe who was looking guilty. "I should've made you clean it all up."

"Gabs, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean any of it."

Gabriella then smiled and nodded. "I know. I forgive you. Plus, I was something like you when I was your age. And you're rebellious, stupid, idiotic, egomaniac, inappropriate—"

"Is this going anywhere?"

"But you're still my favorite cousin."

"Aw, you're my favorite cousin, too, Gabs," Chloe said and leaned over to hug her. "And if you need me, I'll be there for you."

"Same."

* * *

Second chapter. Tell me what you think, please?

Thanks!-Brittany


	3. Date Time

My Baby

Chapter 3

* * *

Gabriella smiled softly as she leaned on the door jab of Sophia's bedroom door. Sophia was sleeping soundlessly in her little twin bed that was clad nicely in Disney Princess stuff. Sophia was clutching at her little tan elephant and a small smile was planted on her thin lips. Gabriella's smile widened and she was about to leave when a picture tapped to Sophia's wall stopped her.

With narrowed eyes, Gabriella walked further into the room and gasped as she took a good look at the colorful picture Sophia had drawn.

It was a cutely drawn picture of stick figures of Sophia, Gabriella and another one. It was a man that was labeled 'Daddy'. Gabriella's hand flew to her mouth and she shook her head. She threw her head over her shoulder to check on Sophia, making sure she was still asleep. When positive, Gabriella ripped the picture from the wall and walked out of the room. She dropped it in the trash can with a sigh. "I'm so sorry," she said to no-one.

Gabriella trudged to her room, a sudden wave of tiredness sweeping over her body. She plopped on her bed and as she did she noticed the little digits planted in her palm. A small smile crept on her face and she glanced at the alarm clock situated on her bedside table. It read 1:24 AM. Gabriella gazed back down at the number on her hand before getting up and walking over to her desk. There she ripped a piece of paper out of a note book and wrote down the number of Troy Bolton.

When she laid on her bed to go to sleep, Troy Bolton seemed to be the only thing on her mind.

* * *

Gabriella awoke to blinding sun and sniffing. An irritated groan rolled out of her mouth and her eyes squinted into slits, trying to make out the picture out in front of her.

Sophia was prompted on Gabriella's stomach holding out a paper. When memory crashed into her brain, Gabriella gasped and sat up. "Sophia— "

"Why don't you want me to have a daddy?" she questioned, her eyes filling with tears.

Gabriella's heart just broke into a million pieces as some tears spilled over from Sophia's blue eyes. "No, Sophia, no. It's not that. Of course I want you to have a daddy. It's just...not the one you used to have."

Sophia wiped at her eyes with her little fist. "Why not?"

"Well..." Gabriella bit back her own tears. She'd always dreaded this moment. Telling Sophia what went down with her and Eric. Sure, she wasn't going to tell her the whole story now, but it would still hurt talking about it. "Well, see, when your daddy and I were together, he did some pretty bad things to me. He yelled at me and hit me and did other really nasty things," Gabriella told her. "Then daddy went to jail as well for doing something really bad. I left so he wouldn't hurt me or you. Now do you understand why I don't want you to know your father?"

Sophia blinked once before nodding and wiping at her eyes. She looked down at her paper that was a little moist and had a crazy smell to it. "Well, can Mr. Bolton be my daddy, mama?" Her eyes met mine again and I sighed softly.

"Honey, I can't just ask for Mr. Bolton to be your daddy. We'd have to get to know each other and get into a relationship and he'd have to adopt you and what not. Plus, I don't like Mr. Bolton...like that."

Sophia smiled. "Sure you do. Nanny Sammy told me," she said.

"Yeah, well, Nanny Sammy doesn't always tell the truth. Now, enough about Mr. Bolton. Let's get ready."

Sophia nodded and hopped off the bed and towards the bathroom. Gabriella smiled as she trailed after her, but inside she was hurting. Some might say it's stupid that she's still on what Eric had done to her, but the things he's done—like kill their son—would always haunt her, no matter what. As if Eric would just pop out and kill her, she wrapped my arms around her torso and hunched her back making her a few inches shorter.

"Mami, are you okay?"

Gabriella looked up and saw Sophia leaning out of the bathroom door, her blue eyes laced with concern. Gabriella took a deep breath and straightened her posture. "Yes, mi hija. Siga adelante y entrar en la ducha. Estaré allí en un minuto. (Go ahead and get in the shower. I'll be in there in a minute). Sophia thought for a second, registering their Hispanic language. She then nodded and dashed off into the bathroom.

Gabriella quickly rushed to Sophia's room and pulled out her little uniform that hung neatly on a hanger. When she walked into the bathroom, Sophia was dumping a whole bottle of lavender bubble bath. The tap was running furiously and bubbles were quickly building up. Before a mess was able to be created, Gabriella rushed over to Sophia and took the bottle from her hands. "Uh-uh, Sophie Smiles. If you keep going on, the whole bathroom will be all bubbly and I probably wouldn't be able to find you."

Sophia giggled as she slipped herself into the body of water.

"Mommy, can you sing to me?"

Gabriella nodded and smiled. She reached over too the stereo and searched for a song. When she found it, a sweet melody swam calmly around the room. Gabriella sung softly to the lyrics whilst cleaning Sophia and Sophia was relaxed as Gabriella's voice made its way through her little ears.

_In my daughter's eyes, I am a hero._  
_ I am strong and wise,_  
_ And I know no fear._  
_ But the truth is plain to see:_  
_ She was sent to rescue me,_  
_ I see who I wanna be, in my daughter's eyes. _

_In my daughter's eyes, everyone is equal,  
Darkness turns to light,  
And the world is at peace.  
This miracle God gave to me,  
Gives me strength when I am weak.  
I find reason to believe, in my daughter's eyes._

_And when she wraps her hand around my finger,_  
_Oh, it puts a smile in my heart._  
_Everything becomes a little clearer._  
_I realize what life is all about._  
_It's hangin' on when your heart has had enough;_  
_It's givin' more when you feel like givin' up._  
_I've seen the light: it's in my daughter's eyes._

_In my daughter's eyes, I can see the future._  
_ A reflection of who I am,_  
_ An' what will be._  
_ An' though she'll grow an', some day, leave:_  
_ Maybe raise a family,_  
_ When I'm gone, I hope you'll see,_  
_ How happy she made me,_  
_ For I'll be there, in my daughter's eyes. _

Gabriella smiled as the song finished. She gently was caressed Sophia's dark hair and Sophia was smiling too. "I like it when you sing, mama," Sophia confessed.

Gabriella smiled faintly. "When you were in my belly I would sing to you all the time. A few times you would kick after I finish and I guessed it meant you wanted another song." She laughed faintly. "I would sing for you night and day and you would stay calm in my tummy. Then when you were born, I sung you the song I just sung. You would close your eyes and smile." Gabriella just noticed her eyes were closed and a huge smile was planted on her face. She opened her eyes and as Sophia was smiling at her, Gabriella silently thanked God for giving her a beautiful daughter.

"I love you, mi hija," Gabriella told Sophia, pulling her out of the tub and into a loving embrace. "Don't forget."

Sophia giggled and planted a sudsy bubble on Gabriella's nose. "Love you, too, mama! Now let's get to school!" Gabriella let Sophia down and watched adoringly as her little girl snatched for a towel and ran out of the bathroom with her clothes.

* * *

"Ready for your first Friday here at First Philly?" Gabriella asked her daughter as they walk quickly into the school building. Sophia nodded eagerly and when she spotted Lena, she let go of her mom's hand and bolted towards her. Lena and her shared a best friend hug and Gabriella smiled. Maura walked up to Gabriella and gave her a hug. "Hey, Gabi."

"Hey, Maura. What are you doing for the weekend? I was thinking Lena could come over and play with Soph for a while."

"Oh, that'd be lovely," Maura said, grinning. "Liam and I have this big wedding to go to out in Miami. I know this is a lot to ask, but could you keep her for the weekend? We leave in four hours and we'll be arriving Sunday night around midnight."

"Of course I'll watch her," Gabriella said.

"Thank you so much!" She glanced down at her watch and frowned. "I have to go meet Liam at home so we can continue packing. There's a spare key under the door mat for Lena's stuff. Bye, Gabi. I'll see you soon."

Gabriella gave Maura a quick hug. "Okay, bye. Talk to you later."Maura nodded before rushing over to Lena and saying her goodbyes. Gabriella watched and bit her lip as she did so. She would never leave her child to go somewhere. Either Sophia goes or she doesn't. It's not like parents who leave their children alone are bad parents it's just that she'd never leave Sophia. Anything could happen.

"C'mon, mama!" Sophia exclaimed, pulling at Gabriella's wrist towards the gym.

Everyone went through the same routine as normal and when it was time to leave, Gabriella went in search for Troy. He was leaned against the bleachers. He looked even more Godly. His hair was slicked back with what looked like moose and his dangerously stunning blue eyes seemed to stick out of the whole gym. A big change was that the sleeves to his dress shirt was pulled up to his forearm showing off his amazingly bulky arms and his veins that Gabriella wanted to graze lightly with the tip of her finger.

Gabriella bit her lip thinking how amazing it would be if she could touch Troy's skin; rub hers on his.

Gabriella glanced around her before walking up to Troy, a smile bright on her face. "Hey, Troy, how are you this morning?" He looked down and leaned down at the same time and Gabriella nearly gasped at his eyes. Every time they get her but they were so close this time. Even closer than they were at the park. His breath pushed on her skin making it tingle and making sensations soar through her body.

It was so intense Gabriella had lost her balance and she found herself falling backwards.

But Troy was there to catch her.

His hand was pulling her back up and she couldn't take her eyes away from his; she wouldn't.

"Gabriella, you okay?" he questioned lowly in a husky whisper. Gabriella's breath hitched in her throat and her heart was beating ten times faster.

"Yes," she answered just as lowly.

If there weren't other people—mostly little kids—standing there, Gabriella would have curled her hand behind his sleek chestnut hair and crushed hers and his lips together. After that intense gaze, Gabriella wished she could.

"Thank you," she muttered and stood up straight. She peered around her and some people were staring. A few kids from Mr. Bolton's class were giggling and pointing and some parents were watching with raised eyebrows. Gabriella's cheeks tinted the cutest shade of pink.

"It's really cute when you blush," Troy said and Gabriella looked up at him with a smile just as cute.

"Thanks...I think."

Troy chuckled. "So, um, are you free tonight? I wanna take you somewhere."

"Well, I am supposed to be watching the girls, but I can ask my cousin to do it for me," Gabriella told him quickly, forgetting all about what happened when Chloe was on Babysitting Duty.

"I don't want to intrude..." he said, crossing his arms and smirking.

"You aren't," Gabriella assured him. "Come on, Troy. Please?"

He smirked. "Aren't I supposed to be begging?"

"Troy," Gabriella whined. Troy grinned and nodded. "I was just playing with you. And if you said yes, I would've taken you out anyway. So, I'll see you tonight at around eight?"

"Yes," Gabriella said. Then she reached into her purse and pulled out an old shopping list and a pen. She quickly wrote down her address before giving it to Troy. "Here."

He looked down at the paper and his eyebrows raised slightly. "I live a few blocks from here." He looked at her again and flashed a perfect smile. "It's a small world."

"I know. I'll see you later, Troy. Bye." She glanced around her then bit her lip. With sudden confidence she grabbed Troy's bulky bicep and leaned on her toes to give him a soft peck on the lips. Their lips lingered together for a moment before Gabriella leaned away with a smile. She turned around feeling a sudden burst of giddiness run through her.

With two fingers she touched her lips that were still tingling with the same sensation she's only felt yesterday.

Troy was smiling, too. His smile was a goofy love-stricken smile that tingled with the same sensation that Gabriella's tingled with.

"Oooooh," a few girls from his class chimed and Troy chuckled though a pink blush crept over his face.

* * *

After saying bye to Sophia and Lena and then leaving, Gabriella arrived at work. The office was at its normal busy state. Everyone rushing around, people jolting down designs for Magnita and Magnita strolling through the office like the Goddess she was with Taylor trailing behind her, jolting down notes.

"Gabriella," Magnita chimed. Gabriella's eyebrows raised. Magnita was a few feet away from Gabriella with her back facing her. She turned and so did Taylor as they both made their way over."Hello, Magnita. I finished my design."

"That's what I want to talk to you about!" Magnita exclaimed cheerfully. "Your designs are wonderful! Oh, they just moved me. Oh, Magnita Moved! Just lovely. I hope to see more."

"Of course, Magnita," Gabriella said, smiling at the compliment. "I'll get right on it."

"Thank you, darling."

Magnita floated off after that and Gabriella turned around, only to be met with her crazy friend Samara. Gabriella let out a loud yelp and stumbled backwards. "Hi, chica!" Samara exclaimed joyfully.

"Hi, Sam, what's up with the cheery mood."

"In my future, I envision a beautiful baby that Enrique and I made," she said just as cheerfully. Gabriella suddenly squealed and threw her arms around Samara. "You're pregnant! That's wonderful, Sammy."

"I know. I can't wait! It's going to be weird being pregnant again. Ugh, swollen feet, back aches. Heaven, right?" Her and Gabriella shared a laugh before they started walking off towards their stations. "So, I heard Magnita's planning some big reward thingy for you," Samara shared to Gabriella.

"Really? Like what?"

"I don't know. Maybe a banquet."

"Wow, I didn't know my designs were _that_ good."

"Honey, they were perfect."

Gabriella sat down and pulled out her folder from her desk. She took out her design and looked over it. It was of three girls wearing different outfits. One girl wore a hot pink halter top and short brown shorts. She had on honey-yellow knee high boots with many designs plastered over them and a bronze bracelet. The next girl had on a golden-honey dress with designs riding it and had a V-neck that dipped greatly and the fabric lapped over each other. The dress stopped about mid-thigh and the feet were clad in golden peep-toe high heels. She was clutching a brown clutch that had diamonds rounding it. And the last girl had on a brown off-the-shoulder sweater top and yellow capris. Her wrist were clad in two cuff bracelets and she wore simple yellow flats.

"Hm, they're alright, I guess."

"I like the dress," Samara said. "If I weren't married, I would use it as a screw magnet. But you on the other hand are not married..."

"Samara, shut up," Gabriella demanded and Samara quieted. "I have a date with Troy Bolton tonight," Gabriella admitted after a minute of just sitting. Samara's eyes brightened and she clapped her hand together happily. "Oh, yes! That is so amazing! I knew you two liked each other!"

"Shh, Samara," Gabriella demanded, slapping a hand over Samara's mouth. "Tell the world, why don't you?"

Samara's eyes twinkled that common mischievous twinkle. A frown over took Gabriella's face when her best friend started climbing on her desk. "What the hell, Samara? What are you doing?"

Samara grinned down at Gabriella before cuffing her hands around her mouth and announcing loudly, "Hey, everyone, Gabriella Montez is now taken— " Samara squealed as she was pulled off the desk and fell with a loud thump to the floor. She laughed wildly and pushed the tresses hanging in front of her face away.

"That wasn't funny, Samara," Gabriella told her, crossing her arms.

The room had fell into a pit of silence for a second before they both heard some groans from most of the _male_ population of their co-workers. Gabriella couldn't help it, she burst out into a fit of giggles, Samara following after her. "Didn't I tell you that men liked you?"

"Ok_ay, fist of all, all these men are way older than me. Second of all, Magnita has forbidden us from dating co-workers because we'll be distracted dur_ing work hours. And thirdly, all these men aren't my type."

"Well, it doesn't matter because you and Troy are a couple."

"No, we aren't a couple, Sammy. We— "

"What the eff was that?" Sharpay exclaimed as she appeared magically beside them. Startled, Gabriella and Samara screamed. Gabriella paced a hand over her fast beating heart. "Shit, Shar, don't give me a heart attack. I'm still young."

"Yeah, the youngest here," Samara told her, grinning. "You know, it's amazing that Magnita actually accepted you in this job. You were nineteen and she accepted you still. She hardly accepted me and I'm twenty-six."

Gabriella smirked then. "Man, I have to get younger friends."

"Excuse you, I am only twenty-five," Sharpay snapped.

"And I'm twenty," Gabriella chimed, turning in her seat and pressing the power button on the computer.

"Girls, get to work," Magnita snapped as she appeared behind Sharpay. Taylor was still following her. "Gabriella, can I see your designs?"

"Yes, Magnita." Gabriella quickly pushed the papers together and handed them over to Magnita. Magnita smiled and nodded. "Good job. Thanks, darling."Gabriella nodded and Magnita walked off, Taylor trialing right behind.

* * *

Troy sighed as he sunk into his desk chair. "Okay, how about we all go to the Reading Rug and we'll started reading _Junie B. Jones Is a Beauty Shop Guy_." The kids scrambled up from their seats and raced to the carpets, seeing who would get there first or to get the best seat. Sophia and Lena and Liana all sat next to each other.

"I saw your mom kissing Mr. Bolton," Liana told Sophia. "Wouldn't it be weird if your daddy was Mr. Bolton?"

"I wouldn't really care," Sophia admitted. "My daddy left me and my mama when I was still in her stomach. He still loved her, but he had to go to jail. Now he's back where my grandma and grandpa are. In New Mexico somewhere."

"I'm glad my parents are still together," Lena says. "I don't know what I would do if they weren't."

"Me too," Liana says. "My daddy always picks me up and spins me around and my mommy makes the most delicious cookies ever."

"Yeah, my mom has good cookies, but I wish I had a daddy who could spin me around." Sophia sighed and dropped her head onto her palm. Troy started reading the the Junie B. but Sophia couldn't listen. Her mind wander off into a world where all kids had daddies who loved them and would spin them around in the air.

_"Daddy, don't drop me," Sophia said, giggling as her daddy picked her up and spun her around in the warm air. Daddy grinned and let her down, but not before placing a kiss on her temple. "I would never dream. You're too precious to get hurt." He ruffled her hair before standing straight and walking over to Mommy (Gabriella) . He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his head on her shoulder. Mommy giggled and stopped baking her yummy cookies._

_She turned around and kissed him on the lips. Sophia drew back her lips; disgusted. "Ew, don't kiss!" she shrieked. Her parents laughed as they pulled apart and walked over to her._

_"That's what people do when they love each other," Mommy told Sophia, picking her up._

_"Yes, and your mother and I love each other." _

_"So, when you two kiss, that means you love each other?" Sophia looked over to Daddy and he wasn't just some random face, it was Mr. Bolton. He had his arm around Mommy's waist and he was leaning in for a second kiss. _

_Sophia blinked once. _

_"Sophia," a voice chimed sweetly. "Sophia...Sophia...Sophia!"_

"Huh?" Sophia snapped out of her dreamland and looked up. Mr. Bolton was raising his eyebrows and staring at her expectantly. "Yes?"

"Would you like to read?"

"Oh...sure." Sophia stood and went to sit next to Mr. Bolton then started reading. Of course she was stumbling terribly and trying to space out the words. "Me...and...D-daddy...drove in t-he c-ar a..." She looked up at Mr. Bolton for help.

"Very good. That words is _real_," he told her, smiling.

"Thanks. Real long...time. It w-was not that en-joy-a..." Again she trailed off and looked up at Mr. Bolton. He grinned. "Good, keep going. En-joy-a-ble. Got it now?"

Sophia nodded and she smiled. Thoughts of Mr. Bolton reading her to bed every night ran through her head.

* * *

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Gabriella called to her co-workers. She quickly left the building and jumped into her car. She was more than excited for tonight. First she would pick Sophia and Lena up from school then drop them off at where Chloe was staying. Then she would hurry home and get ready and finally Troy would come pick her up. She was squirming around in her seat already giddy for what's planned for tonight.

She quickly got out of her car after arriving to the school and started for the school. Starting Monday, Kindergartens will be dismissed at three. It was something the Board changed saying that the younger grades needed to have more time pushed into their learning.

Gabriella shook her head and pushed through the door of the school. When she stepped in, she smiled at the receptionist before signing in and walking off towards Sophia's classroom.

"Sophia, Lena," she called when she was in. Sophia and Lena looked up from their coloring and grinned. "I can't wait to spend the night with you," Lena exclaimed, jumping up and racing to her cubby. Sophia nodded. "I know, me too. I'll be right back."

Sophia turned and she couldn't help be smile when she saw her mom and Mr. Bolton gazing at each other and smiling like goofy teenagers.

"You know, I never really got your age," Gabriella reminded Troy, smiling. Troy smiled back at her. "Well, I'm not that old, if that's what your asking. "I'm twenty-three. Graduated from college last year. I went for five years and majored in teaching. How old are you?"

"Twenty. You're actually the youngest friend I've ever met since I've been in Philly. All my other friends are older than me. The highest is thirty-two."

"Thirty-two? Trying to hang with the older crowd, Montez?" he questioned as he bowed his head closer to her.

Gabriella's voice lowered as she said, "No, but it doesn't really matter, does it?"

His voice lowered too. "I guess not. Age doesn't matter."

Gabriella stared up into his eyes. They were so close yet again and yet again if theses kids weren't in here, she would kiss him right then and there.

"I guess I'll see you tonight," Troy told her, leaning back. Gabriella found her breath. "Yeah. Bye, Troy. Come on, Soph and Lena." She turned hesitantly and walked out of the room with Lena and Sophia behind. Lena gave Sophia a look as if to say, 'Wow!' and Sophia nodded as if to say 'I know!'

"So, how was your day girls?" Gabriella asked them, grabbing bother their hands once they were out the school.

"I read two whole pages of Junie B. Jones!" Sophia announced, proud of herself. Gabriella was surprised. "Really? Wow, I'm going to have to buy you some more books then. How about you, Lena?"

"Well, I spelled some word wall words right," she explained. "I spelled the words school, kitten, one, three, mother and said."

"Wow, all those words? That's really smart, Lena."

Lena looked proud.

After settling the girls into the back seat, Gabriella climbed in the front and drove off. Her eyes momentarily flickered to the clock. Only six more hours until her date.

Ah, hell.

* * *

_Sorry for the long wait. I'm really sorry. But I think some of you know why it was late. I was in North Carolina and Georgia. Anyway, I hope you review. I love your reviews and they really keep me going! Keep 'em going and Ill keep 'em coming! _

_Thanks!-Brittany_


	4. Stabbed for Love

**My Baby**

**Chapter 4**

**Stabbed for Love**

"You need something hot," Chloe decided, putting a hand on her hip as she inspected Gabriella's closet. She grinned when she spotted a cute flutter sleeve Boho dress. She carefully took it from the closet and showed Gabriella. "And all you need are some leather black boots and you're fine."

Gabriella grinned. "I knew you were useful for something. I just had no idea what." Gabriella took the dress and Chloe's mouth dropped. "What? That's the thanks I get?"

Gabriella smiled at her. "I was just kidding, Chloe. Thanks."

Chloe smiled. "Your welcome. Now get it on. I want to take a picture of you going on your first date in years."

* * *

"Alright, Chloe, I'm trusting you one more time," Gabriella said. She was just about ready for her date with Troy and she needed someone to watch Sophia and Lena. Chloe grinned and held two thumbs up. "Don't worry, Gabs. We're watching the Disney Princess's movies and I'll order some pizza. I promise to watch them."

"Please don't let me down," Gabriella begged. "And make sure they're in bed by eight. Oh, and don't use a lot of bubbles when you wash them. Just a bit of squirts—"

"Gabriella," Chloe said, cutting her off. "Go. I told you, I have this all under control. Go have fun. You really need it."

Gabriella sighed. "Okay fine. I'll see you in a few hours, girls okay?" Sophia and Lena nodded without looking at Gabriella. Their eyes were busy trained on Tinkerbell and the Great Fairy Rescue. Gabriella smiled. "Love you. I'll bring you guys something back." She paused and there was still no answer. "Okay, I'm going..now. And I won't be back until—"

"Gabriella." Chloe stood and started pushing her out of the house. "We get it. Now go, go. You really need a stress reliever."

Gabriella sighed. "Okay, fine. See you soon."

"Bye." Chloe closed the door in her face...again. Gabriella turned on her heel and smiled when she saw Troy leaning against his car. "Worried about the kids?" Troy asked when she walked up to him. Gabriella smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Last time she babysat Sophia, the house almost burnt down and Sophia made a coloring book out of the house."

Troy laughed. He opened the door for her before getting in the driver's side. "Well, that sounds interesting. Hopefully we'll be back before any damage can be done."

Gabriella smiled. "So, where are we going?"

"It's this really awesome restaurant that I went to with my friends. It's called Tucanos Brazilian Grill. They have really good food."

"This is nice," Gabriella sighed. "I mean, I've been on dates before, but it's been years since I had a decent or at least half decent one."

"If I ask you a question will you answer it?" Troy said nervously. "And you don't have to if you don't want to."

"It depends. What's the question?"

"What happened to Sophia's father?"

Gabriella felt her hands started to scrap at Troy's leather seats. She cleared her throat and sat up. "It's...can I tell you some other time?"

"Of course. And if you never tell me, it's fine. But my sister has been through many break ups and I'm good with talking about them," Troy said, looking at her shortly before turning to look back out at the road. Gabriella shook her head and sighed softly. "But it wasn't just a break up, Troy."

Troy turned to look at her, confused. "Huh?"

"Nothing. So, you have a sister?"

"Yeah. Her names Jane. But she lives in Tulsa, Oklahoma with her boyfriend."

"Oh."

"How about you. You have any siblings?"

"Well, no. But my cousin Chloe is like a sister to me. She's the only family I have here. And she's really great with Sophia."

Troy nodded. He pulled up into the parking lot of the restaurant. Gabriella looked at the flashy building and smiled. Just looking at it from the outside she knew it was a really great place. Gabriella opened her door and hoped out. She gasped when her boot slipped on the gravel beneath her and she started was fast. He moved to catch her before she fell and maybe had to be rushed to the hospital.

Gabriella laughed and grabbed his bicep and she steadied herself. "Thanks," she said, pink tinting her cheeks. Troy grinned and grabbed her hand. "It's nothing. Even if you were a total stranger to me and you looked amazingly beautiful as you do now, I'd help you."

Gabriella felt the heat spread more on her cheeks. She giggled. "Thanks. You look handsome." Troy wore something simple. He has on a short sleeved plaid shirt and straight jeans with converse. Gabriella smiled and they started striding into the restaurant. Immediately, Brazilian music eased its way into their ears and warmness coated their bodies.

The hostess looked up at them and smiled. "Hello, how may I help you?"

"I made a reservation for Bolton," Troy said, smiling politely at the girl. The girl checked the list before looking up at them and nodded. "Table for two. Right this way." She lead them to an isolated place in the back of the restaurant. The music changed to soft Mexican music. "Your waiter will be right with you," she said before walking off.

Troy helped Gabriella take off her jacket and then they sat down. "This place is really nice," Gabriella said.

"I know."

A man came walking over to them. He smiled down at them. "Hello, I'm João and I'll be your waiter tonight. Would you two like anything to drink or any appetizers? Tonight our drinks have free refills."

"I'd like the Guarana," Gabriella said. Troy nodded and said he'd have the same. "And the Nachos Brasileiros for an appetizer."

"Okay, coming right up." He smiled at them politely one more time before walking off.

"I know I shouldn't be thinking about this now," Gabriella said. "but I wonder what the girls are doing. I let them stay up one more hour before their bedtime and now it's time for them to go to sleep."

"Gabriella, you have to stop worrying," Troy said softly, reaching across the table to grab her hand. He caressed her knuckles and Gabriella smiled. Her fingers tingled from his soft hands as her moved his thumb across her palm. "Its clams your nerves," Troy explained, referring to what he was doing. "Just relax. They're fine."

Gabriella nodded. "Okay. I think I'm good for now."

"Good." Troy kissed her palm and smiled at her. "Let's play twenty questions. What do you like to do on your free time?"

"Well I play the piano and I love to paint and draw," Gabriella admitted. "Sometimes I do it with Sophia." Gabriella leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table. She smiled adoringly at Troy. "What about you?"

"I'm surprised you couldn't guess. You known given the fact that my muscles are huge," Troy said cockily. Gabriella giggled and shook her head. "Not sure about your muscles, but you ego does seem a bit big."

Troy shook his head. "Yeah, but you love me ego. Okay, next question. What's your favorite place in the world. Anywhere; you name it." Gabriella was thoughtful for a moment, her nails tapping rhythmically on the soft table cloth. She smiled when a thought came to her. "I went to Niagara Falls with Sophia and Chloe last January. It was so pretty. Especially at night. The different lights that were there and I just had to take a picture. When we got home, I spent a whole night painting that picture I took. It's hung up in my house."

"I might have to break into your house and see it for myself," Troy said jokingly. But secretly, Gabriella wished he could. And then he would come to her bedroom and they'd make love so preciously. Gabriella gasped when that thought came into her mind. Had she seriously just thought of that?

"Gabriella, are you okay?" Troy asked, looking at her with concern. Gabriella nodded and pushed the thought to the back of her head. even though seeing Troy in nothing was really, really hot, this was only their first date and she hardly knew the guy.

The waiter came up to them then, balancing two cups of Guarana and a tray of Nachos Brasileiros. "Thank you," Troy said. João nodded. "Yup. It's my job, anyway." He smiled at Gabriella and Gabriella smiled back softly. "Okay, so do you guys want to order now?"

"Oh, we forgot," Gabriella giggled, picking up her menu. João grinned. "That's _bien_," João said. "Take your _tiempo_." João nodded before turning and walking away.

"Oh, my God, I love this," Gabriella moaned after she took a long sip from her drink. Troy chuckled at her. He took his own sip of his drink and grinned. It was good. "Okay, now it's your turn," Gabriella decided, pointing her straw at Troy. Troy smiled. "Okay. My favorite place is the park. Or the basketball court, whichever. And I'm not kidding when I say this. I spend more time there than the squirrels."

Gabriella giggled. "Seriously? When do you go home?"

"Around seven or eight. I go home at nine during the summer because of daylight savings," Troy answered. Gabriella placed her straw back in her cup and leaned over the table again. Troy smiled and wiped off some juice that was settled on her bottom lip with the pad of his thumb. Gabriella licked her lips and smiled at him, her eyes soft and sweet. "We should maybe order," Gabriella suggested. "I'm sure João will be back in about five minutes or so."

Troy nodded and picked up a menu. "Ooh, shrimp," Gabriella said. She placed her menu down and reached into her purse. She quickly pulled out her phone and opened up her text messages. She didn't want Troy to think she was a a crazy mom worried about their child every thirty seconds even though she was one. She was hardly away from Sophia and this was new to her.

_Thyr clean and asleep_ Alex had texted her. It was ten minutes ago and Gabriella smiled. She knew she could trust her. Well...kind of. Gabriella quickly stuffed her phone back in her bag and smiled up at Troy who was still looking at the menu. "What should I get?" he wondered aloud. Gabriella giggled "How about the Bacon-Wrapped Filet Mignon Skewer?" Troy decided.

Gabriella wrinkled her nose up. "I hate bacon. They kill pigs just to have some greasy, fatty food?"

"Well they kill shrimp to get shrimp," Troy countered. Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Yes, but shrimp is ugly and they're creepy."

"Have you gotten to know one?" Troy asked jokingly. "You shouldn't judgmental, Gabi."

"Um, no?" Gabriella giggled.

"Back to Twenty Questions?" Troy asked. Gabriella nodded and folded her hands. "My turn to question you. What's your favorite animal?"

"Uh...a dog? When I was a kid, I would always bug my parents to get me one. But they said no. So, I have a Golden Retriever. Her name is Bailey."

"Aw, I love the name Bailey," Gabriella gushed. "Can I meet her?"

"Yeah. I'll take you to my place after dinner. She's a very, very friendly dog. Be aware."

Gabriella smiled and shrugged. "That's fine. I love friendly dogs." Turning their chatter off, João arrived, notepad and pen ready. "Is the lovely couple ready to order?" he questioned, smiling at them. Troy nodded and told him what he wanted. "Excellent choice," João said smoothly. "I'll be back when your foods ready." He smiled at the one more time before turning off.

Gabriella sighed and leaned back in her chair. "I want a dog..."

"I'll get you one for your birthday," Troy promised her. Gabriella sat up straight and sent him a playful smile. "Aren't you supposed to surprise me? And you don't even know my birthday."

Troy grinned. "I'd like to know."

Gabriella smiled. "December 14."

"October 18. See how much a dinner date does? Now we know a lot about each other. But you haven't told me your favorite animal yet."

Gabriella grinned. "A boa constrictor. I know it can kill me, but they're just so interesting and cute," Gabriella admitted. And Troy found that interesting. Not many girls were fond of snakes. Especially ones that can squeeze the pretty out of you. "Really? Not many girls like snakes?"

Gabriella shrugged. "Well, that's because they've never me tone before. My dad brought a pet boa constrictor when I was a kid and he told me to stay away from him. I kept a far distance, but I loved to look at him. I would literally sit for like three hours just staring at him."

"Cool. So you wouldn't be scared if I were to bring in a snake and wrap it around your shoulders. Gabriella shook her head. "Wait. Unless it is poisons. Then yes, I would be scared out of my freaking mind." Troy laughed and Gabriella smiled. "Next question. Favorite movie?"

"Fluke. Didn't I tell you I love dogs?"

Gabriella nodded. "I love that movie. It gets me wondering that after I die, will I become an animal? It'd be cool to be a snake slithering throughout the Amazon."

"I'd be a dog. You get to pee anywhere you'd like."

"That's the most disgusting thing someone could ever say. You actually want to bring out your penis and piss on a pole?"

"Potty mouth," Troy teased. Gabriella rolled her eyes playfully. "All I said was penis. At least I didn't say dick."

"You just did," Troy pointed out matter-of-factly which earned him a hard slap on the arm by Gabriella. Troy laughed. "I'm just messing with you, Gabriella."

"Yeah, well keep your playing antics to yourself," Gabriella demanded playfully.

"But that would be no fun," Troy said. Gabriella shook her head and started another question. Even after their food came, they were talking and getting to know each other better. When it was nearing ten o'clock Gabriella decided it was time to throw the towel in.

"I love that place," Gabriella said when they exited the restaurant. Troy smiled at her. "See, I told you it was great."

"Yeah, and so was the date," Gabriella said. Troy paused for a moment, smiled and then yanked her door open. Gabriella climbed in and Troy closed the door before getting in on the driver's side. Gabriella shrugged her jacket on and leaned her head against the window pane, a sudden wave of tiredness taking over her body. She yawned and her eyes closed.

"So, I had a really great time. Do you want to do it again someti—" Troy stopped talking when he saw her sleeping form. He smiled, kissed her forehead before pulling out of the parking lot. The sweet tune of The Script's _Break Even_ made its way around the car, making Troy a little drowsy himself. Troy sighed and stopped at a red light. He turned to look at Gabriella and smiled. They had kissed two times and Troy wanted to kiss her a third and feel her soft, full lips pressed against his. His lips still tingled from their previous kiss this morning.

* * *

Troy pulled up at the curb of Gabriella's house. He turned to Gabriella, really not wanting to wake her up. "Gabriella..." Troy said, softly shaking her. "Gabriella, wake up." He brushed away dark tresses of hair falling in her eye and sighed. "Gabi...wake up."

Gabriella stirred and yawned. She raised her arms above her head, stretching her muscles and making her dress ride up. Troy tried to keep his eyes from falling to her thighs that were showing. Gabriella looked at him and smiled. Sorry I fell asleep."

Troy shrugged. "It's okay. It was actually nice seeing you sleep."

"I'll try not to think of that in a stalkerish way," Gabriella said teasingly even though her voice was dripping with tiredness. She opened her door and stepped out. They walked up to her front door and turned to each other. It was like high school all over again and you finally have your friend date leading onto your first kiss.

"I had fun tonight," Troy admitted, smiling charmingly down at her. Gabriella smiled. "Me too. A lot of fun."

Troy raised a hand and tucked loose curls behind her ear. He left his hand on her cheek and Gabriella leaned into it, her eyes partly closed and her lips partly open, ready for a kiss. Troy pressed his lips to hers and Gabriella instinctively found her arms moving around his broad shoulders and leaning into him. Troy held her waist in one hand while the other hand still rested on Gabriella's cheek.

When they parted, they both had dazed smiles on their faces. Gabriella reached up and grasped his hand, pulling it down to her side. "I forgot about Bailey," Troy said softly making Gabriella open her eyes and looked up at him. She smiled and shook her head. "No, it's okay. I'd probably fall asleep anyway. I don't think even a friendly,_ friendly_ dog could keep me up."

"I'm glad I didn't bore you," Troy said sarcastically. Gabriella looked at him and shook her head. "You didn't bore me. I just had a rough day at work and running around. Honestly, Troy, I had a lot of fun."

Troy smiled. He pressed a kiss to her lips again. Gabriella smiled and pulled back. "See you tomorrow?"

"I'll call if I don't see you," Troy said.

"Don't worry, you will."

"Okay. Well, night, Gabriella."

'Good night, Troy." Troy bent down and gave her one more peck on the lips before turning and walking to his car. Gabriella unlocked the door before slipping into the house. She smiled softly when she saw Chloe passed out of the floor, Sophia and Lena curled up by her side. Gabriella picked up Sophia and carried her to her room and laid her on the bed. She brought in Lena next and put her softly next to Sophia.

"Chloe," Gabriella said, nudging her. Chloe yawned and her eyes came open. She smiled up at Gabriella. 'Hey. Finally back?"

"Yup. I had so much fun," Gabriella gushed. "And there's a guest bedroom. Wanna go lay in the bed?" Chloe nodded and stood. She walked tiredly up the steps. Gabriella walked after her and went into her room. Without changing, she collapsed on her bed and fell soundly asleep.

* * *

"Shh," Chloe said as she, Sophia and Lena tip-toed into Gabriella's room. Sophia giggled as she and Lena started jumping on Gabriella's bed. Chloe joined them and that's what jolted Gabriella awake. "Why do I have monkey's on my bed?" Gabriella asked tiredly. Sophia and Lena plopped down. "We're not monkey's, mommy," Sophia said. "Well, don't tell Chloe, but I think she is one."

"Hey, I heard that," Chloe said, getting off the bed. "I thought we were PIC."

"PIC? What's that?"

"Partners In Crime."

"Well, you three won't be doing anymore crimes," Gabriella said, lifting Sophia off of her. She gently slid out of bed and was thankful it was a Saturday. "No, who wants some breakfast tortillas?" Gabriella asked as they made their way into the kitchen. "And corn cakes."

"Corn cakes!" Sophia exclaimed, jumping happily. "I like corn cakes."

"You have to eat your tortillas first, Sophie Smiles. Lena, you're Lactose Intolerance so I'm going to get you a fruit salad and Patacones. Your mom said you love them."

"Yes," Lena said and nodded. They both sat down at the kitchen and table. Chloe turned on the TV to morning cartoons and they were basically mesmerized watching it. "I have to go," Chloe said.

"Okay. Bye, chica. Don't get into any trouble."

"Chloe waved her off. "I won't, I won't. Bye girls!" Chloe walked out of the house and Gabriella sighed. She needed someone to watch the girls while she went to the store, but now that's not an option. Gabriella got a knife and a banana."Girls, after breakfast you guys have to get dressed. We're taking a trip to Wal-Mart."

"I love Wal-Mart," Sophia said, taking her eyes away from _Winx_. "Last time a nice old lady gave me free silly bands."

"Oh,_ shit_," Gabriella cursed when she accidentally cut herself. Sophia and Lena looked at her. "Mommy, don't curse."

"I'm sorry," Gabriella said and put the knife down. "I cut myself with a knife." She ran her finger under cold water and began cooking again. The phone started ringing and Sophia popped up, ready to get it. She picked it up and pressed it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Sophia? Hi, this is Mr. Bolton."

"Hi, Mr. Bolton!" Gabriella and Lena looked over at her curiously. Gabriella turned off the burner and made her way over to Sophia. "Yes, she's right next to me actually...Okay." Sophia took the phone off her ear and looked up at Gabriella. "It's Mr. Bolton. He wants to speak to you."

"Thanks, Sophie Smiles." Gabriella took the phone from her and put it up to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey Gabriella."

"Hi Troy. What's up?"

"Nothing. I'm just going to Wal-Mart to pick up a few things for Bailey and me."

"Really? Well, maybe we can go together. I wanted to go shopping too. It's like no food whatsoever in this house."

Troy laughed. "Okay. How about we carpool. I'll pick you up when you need me to."

Gabriella nodded. "Okay. And thanks, Troy."

"No problem. Bye."

"Bye." Gabriella put the phone down and walked back into the kitchen. "Change of plan, girls. we're going to Wal-Mart with Mr. Bolton."

* * *

"I hate this place," Edison groaned. Eric hit him in the stomach. "Shut up, will you?"

"How do you even know she lives in Philadelphia."

"Because of her are code," Eric said.

"But do you know where she lives?"

Eric smirked and stopped. He placed a hand over his pocket. "No, but her cousin Chloe does." Eric tilted his head to Chloe who was walking up to a house. Edison sighed and had a terrible gut feeling that they will have to break into this girls house and question her forcefully. The two made their way over to Chloe's doorstep. when she closed the door, Eric stopped it with his foot and they both stalked into the house.

Chloe turned to them, surprise written on her face. "E-Eric? Oh, no." She ran for the phone, but Eric held her back. Edison closed and locked the door and turned to Chloe. Chloe struggled against Eric, trying to escape her grasp. Eric slapped her and Chloe started crying. "I want you to give me answers," he demanded, pushing her roughly onto the couch. "Where does Gabriella live?"

"Go to hell," Chloe whispered, staring up at him through her bangs. Eric slapped her again and Chloe cried out in pain. "Tell me where she fucking lives or else I'll seriously kill you."

"No," she whimpered. "You'll do something to her and Sophia." Eric sighed and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a pistol and held it between Chloe's eyes. "Listen here, bitch. You either do what I say or I shoot your brains out."

"Please," Chloe whimpered, now shaking. "Please, please leave them alone. They did nothing to you."

"Edison." Eric cocked his head to the side. Edison sighed and pulled out a blade. "I'm sorry," he whispered before jabbing it into her abdomen. Chloe screamed out in utter pain as the knife dug itself deeper into her. Eric snatched Chloe's phone out of her pocket and scrolled through the list of contacts. He smiled when he found Gabriella's number. Instead of calling he made a text message.

_Com quick... emergency! _

"No, stop," Chloe begged weakly, holding the grip of the knife in her hands. She was struggled as blood slowly poured from her stomach and mouth. Eric laughed and yanked the knife out. He jammed it back into her stomach and twisted, sending Chloe into a heap of pain. She screamed and her eyes started to fall closed. "Eric," stop," Edison ordered. "We might still need her alive."

"Fine." Eric smiled eerily at Chloe. Chloe stared up at him, panting and withering in pain. "Sorry you couldn't tell em any news, baby." Eric trailed his hand down her face and kissed her full of the lips. He didn't even cringe when the taste of her blood made its way into him.

* * *

Gabriella looked down at her new phone in worry. She was driving to Chloe's house, frantic with worry. What of she were hurt? Her mom didn't come home until nighttime and when Gabriella texted back what was wrong, she didn't get a text back.

Gabriella pulled up into Chloe's driveway and got out. "Stay here girls," she told them leaning into the car. Sophia and Lena nodded and Gabriella turned around, heading toward the house. She knocked once on the door. No answer. Gabriella took the spare key out of her purse and unlocked the door. The house was still and silent. Dark made her vision falter and the windows with the curtains in front of them didn't really help either.

"Chloe?" Gabriella whispered. Fright now dawned over her. "Chloe, don't play games. Where are you?"

"Don't...Gabriella." Gabriella whipped around and the breath was knocked out her. She saw Chloe on the couch, blood seeping from her stomach. "Chloe!"

"Gabriella, watch out!"

Gabriella whirled around. Eric stood there, smiling menacingly at her. "No," Gabriella cried. "No, please." She started backing up and was surprised when she hit someone else. She turned and looked up. It was Eric's best friend Edison. "Edison...please don't do this."

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Gabriella shook her head and kneed him hard in his groin. Eric tried to grab her, but she ducked him and ran to the door. Thank god for the track team, she thought. Gabriella yanked open the door and ran out. She opened the door to her car and climbed in. "Mommy?" Sophia said curiously. "What's wrong?"

"We have to get out of here." Gabriella backed out of the drive way and sped down the road. Chills swept down her spine when she saw Eric and Edison jump in their car and fly after her. Gabriella pulled out her cell and called 911.

"Hello, this is the PPD. What's the emergency?"

"My cousin was stabbed in the stomach by my ex-boyfriend who's stalking me and I think she's dying. And right now my ex-boyfriends following me."

"Can you give me an address to the emergency?"

Gabriella nodded. "Yes. 6491 Ogontz Avenue."

"Okay, we'll be right on our way."

"Thank you." Gabriella hung up and tossed her phone in the passenger side.

"Mommy, what's going on?" Sophia asked. Gabriella sighed and turned down the road. She couldn't stop. She wouldn't. If she did, she could cause all three of their deaths. Gabriella drove onto the highway. She could get in front of a car and turn out of the highway and get away. But did he know where she lived?

My Baby

"Where she go?" Eric asked, determination ringing in his voice. "God dammit!" he cursed, slamming his hand into the steering wheel. Edison jumped with fright. "We should stop by a motel to get some rest," he suggested. "We can't drive around the city forever not knowing where we're going."

Eric jerked the car to a stop. Edison looked at him, waiting for him to make a decision. Eric sighed and nodded. "Okay, fine. We'll stop at a motel. But we start again first thing."

"Sure."

My Baby

Gabriella pulled up at the curb of her house. She quickly got out of the car and helped Sophia and Lena out. She was surprised to see Troy there and then she remembered that they were supposed to go shopping together. "Troy..." Gabriella whispered. Troy stood up from the bench on he rpourch and walked quickly to her. He hugged her. "What happened?"

"Chloe...he stabbed her...and then he tried to get me."

Troy looked down at her concerned. "Wait, what?"

Gabriella cried into his shirt. "He's back."

...

"Girls, go up stairs and play," Gabriella told them softly. They trotted up the steps and Gabriella and Troy plopped down ion the couch. Troy looked at her and sighed. "Will you tell me?"

Gabriella looked at him. "Will you judge me?"

"Of course not. Just tell me what's going on."

"My ex-boyfriend Eric is what's wrong. See, me and Eric had this really great relationship." Gabriella paused. "At first. And then he changed. He demanded me to do stuff. He demanded me to have sex with him all the time, too. And he did that before I lost my virginity to him. When he did it...it hurt so much. When I didn't do what he said, he would hit me." Gabriella sighed. "Then one day, i took a pregnancy test. It was positive. I hid from Eric, knowing what he would do if he found out.

"It was about six months into the pregnancy," Gabriella whispered. "when I finally told him about our baby. He pushed me down the steps and I fell on my stomach and had a miscarriage. He killed our baby. Before he was even born and he knew it. But I didn't tell anyone except my friends and Chloe."

'What about Sophia?" Troy whispered.

"Sophia came months after that. But Eric was put in jail and that was my chance to run. I moved to Philly with Chloe and I haven't saw him since then. Well, except for today and Troy, I'm scared he will kill Sophia." Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella and Gabriella cried in his shirt. "He stabbed Chloe...and I knew it was my fault."

"It's not your fault," Troy said softly, rubbing her back. "It's his fault. And I'll make sure you guys are okay."

"No," Gabriella said, pulling away from him. She shook her head. "No, I don't want you to get hurt too."

"I won't get hurt," Troy promised, kissing her temple. Gabriella looked up at him. "Can you kiss me, Troy?" she asked bodily. Troy smiled and pressed his lips softly to hers. He pulled her body close to his as their lips melted together, making both of them tingle. Gabriella pulled back and sighed. She rested her hea don his chest and listened to his heartbeat. "I have to see Chloe," she whispered.

"I'll watch them for you," Troy said. Gabriella nodded and sat up. She kissed him one more time before getting up and leaving. Troy sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

My Baby

"Chloe," Gabriella said, coming into her hospital room. Chloe smiled up at her. "Gabriella? Hey."

"I'm so sorry," Gabriella cried, coming over to hug her gently. But Chloe waved it off. "It's fine. It actually kind of tickled at first and then it started hurting." Her eyes flashed over to fear. "Did they catch him?"

"I don't know," Gabriella whispered. "I'm scared he'll go for you again or Sophia and or Troy or someone that I care about."

"You care about Troy?" Chloe's eyes were teasing. Gabriella smiled and shook her head. "Well, yeah. I mean, I don't _love_ him, but I care about him."

Chloe smiled and yawned. "The doctor said they're going to give me sedatives. Can you visit me tomorrow?"

"Of course. And I'll bring the girls," Gabriella promised, stroking back her hair. Chloe smiled and closed her eyes. Gabriella quietly left the room and went home.

* * *

I tried to make this chapter long for the time that i didn't upload, but I just couldn't. i have major writers block. I'm even struggling with Glamorous and I always have something to write with that! Anyway, make sure you review and tell em what I did wrong or right!

Thanks!-Brittany


	5. Fine and Content

My Baby

Chapter 5: Fine and Content

* * *

Footsteps eased around the house. The floorboards moaned and shadows danced across the wall. Gabriella sat up and peered out her bedroom door, straining to see past its dark passage. The hall was silent now, but she was sure she had heard something. Maybe Sophi or Lena got up from their sleep. Gabriella swung her legs over the side of her bed and stood up slowly. She made her way out of her room, checking around her every few seconds.

When she was sure that nothing was out of place, she started walking back into her room.

Until a weak cry stopped her.

Gabriella spun around. The door to Sophia's room was room was closed. She was sure she had it open. Gabriella stealthily moved to her door and pulled on the door knob. But it was locked. "Sophia? Lena?" Gabriella pulled again and turned. She heard another cry and was sure it was from the other side of the door. She started banging on the door now. "Sophia! Lena! Girls, what's wrong?"

Gabriella tried the knob again and this time the door was pushed open successfully. Gabriella gasped. Eric was stood there, grasping Sophia by the neck as Sophia struggled to get free. All the while, Lena was still asleep, clutching onto Sophia's blanket.

"Sophia!" Gabriella screamed when she found her voice. She ran into the room and pushed Eric, but it was as if he were a wall, unable to move. Eric laughed and grinned impishly down at Gabriella. "My love," he whispered before twisting Sophia's neck. Sophia let out a strained scream and fell limp against Eric's big hands, dead. Gabriella's eyes went wide, her heart stopping. She looked into Eric's soulless eyes as her hands fell from his chest limply. Eric let go of Sophia and grasped her shoulders. Gabriella was frozen as he bent down next to her ear. "I'll find both of you, Love," he said, his whisper breezing across her skin. Gabriella shivered involuntarily and Eric gave her shoulders a shove. She stumbled back into a black, bottomless abyss, screaming.

* * *

Gabriella's eyes came open as she jerked up into a sitting position. She felt something terrible grip at her lungs, locking them and cold sweat drenched her body. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them, staring ahead at the darkness. "A dream," she whispered. "Everything's fine." Gabriella slipped from her bed and walked slowly out of her room and down the hall.

Sophia's room door was open. Sophia and Lena slept peacefully in the bed, their faces glowing from the luminescent moonlight shining through her open window. Gabriella sighed and leaned against the door frame. Eric was out there somewhere, tracking them down. But she would let him take her and kill her than let him take Sophia and kill her.

* * *

The next day Gabriella awoke. She narrowed her eyes against the sunlight, trying to adjust to the new light. She blindly reached for her alarm clock and peered at the time. It was ten o'clock. Just in time to see Chloe.

Gabriella threw her covers off of her and hastily made her way to Sophia and Lena. They were up jumping on the bed. Gabriella smiled and cleared her throat. "And you said you guys weren't monkey," Gabriella said, smirking at them. Sophia shrugged and plopped down on the bed. "We're pretty monkeys."

Gabriella smiled. "Well, pretty monkeys, you guys have to get dressed. We're visiting Auntie Chloe in the hospital."

"What happened to Auntie Chloe?" Sophia asked, hoping off of her bed.

"She had an accident. But she's fine, don't worry." Gabriella sighed. She hated lying to Sophia, but she was too young to understand this. And it would crush her heart knowing that her dad is out to get them.

"You're mommy's pretty," Lena said to Sophia when Gabriella left. Sophia grinned and nodded. "I know. She has a pretty voice, too."

Gabriella walked back into the room with fresh towels and rags. "Okay, let's hop on the tub." Sophia and Lena rushed out of the room and towards the bathroom. Gabriella followed after them, smiling softly as they started a soft banter about nothing.

* * *

"_Ow_," Sophia complained, tilting her head to the side as Gabriella pulled the comb through her tangled hair.

"Sorry, Sophie Smiles, but I have to comb your hair. Did a tornado fly through it last night?" Gabriella pushed the comb in Sophia's hair again and Sophia started complaining again. Knots twirled around the comb and Gabriella sighed. "Okay, I think that's good. Do you want a ponytail or do you want it straight?"

"Ponytail," Sophia answered. Gabriella pulled Sophia's hair back tightly and clipped into a neat ponytail. Sophia sighed and slipped from her mother's grasp. "You guys ready?" Gabriella hauled her purse over her shoulder and the girls nodded. They walked out of the house and Gabriella looked around herself. She had talked to the police after she left the hospital. She told them all she could about Eric and they went on a search for them. But for now, she had no idea if he's near her or far away.

Gabriella helped Sophia and Lena in their car seats before climbing in the car herself and pulling off. No matter how much it took, she would keep them safe.

* * *

"Bailey." Troy sighed and crouched down next to his dog. "What did I tell you about pooping on my bed? I did _not_ enjoy the surprise to left me this morning." Bailey whined and nudged her wet nose onto Troy's cheek. She licked him and Troy laughed. He ruffled her fur and stood up. "Well, I'll let it go...again. But do not do it again or you're sleeping in the garage."

Bailey barked and trotted off. Troy shook his head and sighed. "I really need a girlfriend." When he said that, Gabriella popped into his mind. He smiled and reached for his phone. When she arrived home yesterday, she had seemed happier. They watched Brother Bear with the girls until they went to sleep and then he left.

Gabriella picked up on the third ring. _"Hello?"_

"Gabriella, hey," Troy said smoothly.

_"Oh, hey Troy. What's up?"_

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we could have that shopping date today?"

_"Um...sure. But can we do it at like four or something? I'm visiting Chloe." _

"Yeah, yeah, of course. So, I'll talk to you later?"

_"I'll hunt you down if you don't,"_ Gabriella said playfully. Troy laughed. "Well, okay. Bye."

_"Bye. See you later."_

Troy sighed and pressed the ended call button. He looked down when he heard a bark. Bailey was sat in front of him, her doggy bone food bowl captivated in her mouth. She dropped it by his feet and nudged it towards him, telling him silently she was hungry. Troy grinned and picked up her bowl. "I fed you thirty minutes ago, Bailey. You'll eat me dry." Troy started walking towards the kitchen. Bailey followed after him, barking eagerly.

Troy poured her bowl up halfway and Bailey shoved her muzzle toward it, gobbling the mushy dog food up. Troy wiped his hands against his jeans and stalked out of the kitchen. He was about to walk up the stairs when someone peering through his window stopped him. His eyes narrowed in confusion and he backed up, leaning backwards to see the person. It was a guy with black hair and green eyes. When he saw Troy, his eyes narrowed in a silent threat before he walked away. Troy's face creased in confusion and he walked to the door, opening it and peering around.

But his lawn was empty and so was Troy's mind. Who was that guy and what did he want? Troy looked down and up the block once more before closing his door again. He shook his head, wiping it from his head. Maybe he was imagining things because he was paranoid about Gabriella's crazy ex. But little did he know, he was in danger as well.

* * *

"Dude, I seriously need some McDonald's," Chloe groaned, pushing the tray of mush hospital food away from her. "I am going to hurl if I see another cup of orange jell-o. "

"Miss Montez," Doctor Katrina said, entering the room. Chloe looked up at her and nodded for her to speak. "You have a few visitors. Will it eb alright if I let them in all at once?"

"Of course," Chloe said, affirming it more with a nod. Doctor Katrina smiled and exited the room only to come back seconds later with Gabriella, Sophia, Lena, and Chloe's mom. Chloe's mom, Loretta, tumbled into Chloe's arms, enclosing her tightly into a hug. Chloe let out a breathy laugh and hugged her mom back. "Hey, mom. I do admit, I absolutely love your hugs, but I don't like getting hugged to death by you."

Loretta chuckled and pulled back. She pinched Chloe's arm and Chloe jumped. She rubbed the red skin and looked up at her mom, bemused. "You have better stop getting yourself in mix-ups, Chloe," Loretta said. Gabriella sighed and stepped forward. "It's really my fault, Aunt Loretta. I...my boyfriend Eric he stabbed her because she tried to keep Sophia and me safe. I'm so sorry. Believe me, Chloe is the sister I never had, I would never wanted this to happen. But it's my fault."

"No it's not," Chloe said. "It's Eric's fault. Please don't blame yourself, Gabriella."

"Yes, please don't," Loretta agreed, nodding her head. "I just hope they find him. Next he'll be coming for you and Sophia, Gabriella." Loretta shook her head, sadness laced through her brown eyes. Sophia tugged on her mom's arm and Gabriella looked down. She almost broke down at the tears swimming in her daughter's eyes. Gabriella bent down and picked her up. "What's wrong, honey?"

"Who tried to kill Aunty Chloe?" Sophia asked quietly.

"Someone you don't have to worry about," Gabriella said. She looked back at Lena and grabbed her hand. "You, too, Lena. You both don't have to worry because the police is going to protect us." Sophia laid her head on her mom's shoulder. She pushed her thumb into her mouth and sucked on it, closing her eyes. Gabriella caressed her cheek and sighed. She looked at Chloe and smiled. "We got you a get well present."

"I picked it out!" Lena exclaimed. She trotted over to Gabriella's bag and pulled out a bag of McDonald's. Chloe squealed and reached for it. "Thank you, Lena!" Lena giggled and plopped back in her seat. Chloe dug in, scarfing fries and burger meat down her throat. Loretta smiled. "Chloe, don't eat it all at once. You'll throw up. Look, I'll be back at seven. I promise. I have to fill out a few things for work." Chloe nodded. Loretta bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Love you, Chloe."

"Love you too, mom." Loretta smiled and left, closing the door soundlessly behind her. Chloe offered a fry to her guest, but they shook their heads, having said they ate already. It was almost four when the door opened. Chloe and Gabriella stopped talking and looked at the door. Troy came walking it, holding a bear. Chloe smiled. "Aw, Mr. Bolton, you shouldn't have."

Troy smiled. "Well, consider it as a 'Hello, I'm Troy Bolton and I hope you feel better' present." Troy handed the bear over and Chloe squeezed it. She placed it on the table beside her. "Well, hi, I'm Chloe Montez. Your girlfriends cousin."

Gabriella looked at Chloe, her eyes wide. She was about to scold her when Troy spoke. "Nice to meet you." Gabriella looked at him, her mouth agape in surprise. Troy didn't correct her mistake. Did that mean he wanted her to be his girlfriend? Gabriella looked at Troy and smiled softly. Maybe after a few more dates. "Miss Montez." Doctor Katrina came in once again. She looked up from her clip board and smiled at Chloe. "It's time for your sedative. I'm going to have to ask all of your visitors to leave for the moment."

Chloe nodded and Gabriella walked to her, crushing her softly into a hug. Sophia and Lena joined and just for the heck of it, Troy did too. Chloe laughed when they all pulled away. "I love feeling loved."

"I'm sure everyone does," Gabriella said. "But we'll be going. Talk to you later?" They were already backing up to the door. Chloe bit her lip and nodded. "Yep. Bye."

"See you later, cousin. Love you." Gabriella closed the door and looked over at Troy smiling. "Seriously?" Troy chuckled and shook his head. They walked out of the hospital and Troy grabbed Lena's had while Gabriella grabbed Sophia's. "Yes, seriously," Troy said back. "I wanted to meet your cousin. She seems nice." Gabriella nodded and Troy grabbed her other hand. "Wal-Mart's a block from here. Feel like walking?"

"Can we?" Sophia begged, Lena nodding eagerly with her. "There's ice cream up there!" Lena pointed to the ice cream stand a few meters away. Gabriella nodded and the four walked towards it. Gabriella picked strawberry for her and Lena and Troy picked chocolate like Sophia. Sophia bit into her ice cream and her face pulled back as she groaned quietly. Gabriella looked down at her. "What's wrong, Soph?"

"Mmm, mmm, it's cold," she groaned. Gabriella smiled. "It's ice cream, Sophie Smiles. It's supposed to be cold." But Sophia shook her head. She moved it to her lips for another lick, but it slipped off the cone, splattering onto her mouth and the neck of her white shirt. Gabriella gasped as Sophia's bottom lip popped out and began to quiver. Gabriella shook her head and grabbed for a napkin. "It's okay, Soph. Don't cry." But Sophia let tears pour over as she cried. Bystanders looked at her and frowned, disapproving of her screaming and tears. "Sophia, come on, stop," Gabriella pleaded softly. "I'll buy you another."

Sophia sniffled and looked down at her shirt. A huge, brown stain was running down her shirt. "My shirt is messy, mommy."

"I know, I know," Gabriella said. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Gabriella picked Sophia up. She gave Troy a look and Troy nodded, understanding. Gabriella moved into a nearby store and Troy and Lena sat on a bench, waiting patiently. Lena leaned back and looked up at Troy. "Will you be Sophia's new daddy?" Troy almost chocked on his ice cream. He coughed and cleared his throat. "Um, why, Lena?"

"Because Sophie doesn't have a daddy. I do, though."

"Well...I mean, I'd have to marry Miss Montez first," Troy said. "And we haven't even made it into a, um." Troy cleared his throat. "Um, a relationship yet. Like girlfriend and boyfriend."

"What's taking so long?" Lena licked her ice cream and acted so nonchalant as if the topic weren't as big. Troy laughed softly. "I wish I could, but I can't just ask Sophia's mom to be my girlfriend. I want to take her on some dates and get to know her some more. Then, I'll ask her. And we'll see what happens then." Lena nodded and continued to eta her ice cream. Troy looked down at her, his eyebrows raised. He chuckled and shook his head. See, this is why he loved kids. He couldn't survive if they weren't in his life.

Gabriella and Sophia came from the bathroom minutes later. Sophia was dressed only in her jacket now while her shirt was balled up and stuffed in Gabriella's bag. After retrieving some vanilla ice cream for Sophia they were finally off to Wal-Mart. "I want this, mommy!" Sophia exclaimed, pointing to a Selena Gomez shirt. She tugged out it and Gabriella came over to it. She checked the price. It was only ten dollars. Smiling, she picked up two, one for Sophia and one for Lena and dropped them into the cart. "Yay!" Lena squealed, taking the shirt.. Lena and Sophia were placed inside the basket of the cart. They had complained their feet were killing them ever though they didn't walk that long so Troy and Gabriella placed them in the shopping cart.

"Okay, enough clothes," Gabriella decided, dropping a shirt for her into the cart. "Time for food."

Troy smiled. "And after that how about we go to my house a meet my dog Bailey."

"You have a dog?" Lena and Sophia asked together. They giggled and looked at each other. Troy nodded and placed two milk cartons in the cart. "Yep. Her name is Bailey. She's really friendly and I even reserved a time for you guys to meet her."

"Cool!" Sophia exclaimed. "I want a dog, but not now."

"I have a dog," Lena quipped. "Her name is Friday because we got her on a Friday."

"That's a unique name," Troy commented. "You know, maybe I should reconsider Bailey's name."

"No," Lena said. "I like Bailey. She's from Suite Life on Deck."

"No, no," Troy insisted. "I think I should call her like Paper or something." Troy squinted his eyes as if he were lost in decision. The girls giggled and Gabriella smiled. He was really good with kids. "You can't!" Sophia said through her giggles. "That's a silly name."

"Well, how about Key?" Troy said, smiling at their giggles. "Or maybe Car."

"No, Bailey is a nicer name," Sophia said, grinning. She scrunched up her nose and giggled. "A car is what my mommy drives."

"Really, I thought she drove a Bailey," Troy said, his voice teasing. Sophia and Lena erupted into new giggles. Gabriella smiled and let out a soft laugh. She shook her head and dropped a few cans of dog food in the cart for Bailey and Friday. "No, seriously," Troy said.

"No, that's your dogs name!" Lena giggled. Gabriella smiled and turned down a corner. "Okay, fine, I'll keep her name Bailey. Hey, Mommy Montez, can we have snacks?" Troy stopped the car at an aisle filled with cookies, crackers, and other sweet stuff.

"Can we?" Sophia begged, standing up in the cart.

"Sit down, and yes, we can." Sophia sat down and grinned. She and Lena and Troy picked out two packs of cookies and five things of popcorn. Gabriella had looked at them weirdly, but Troy just smiled mischievously at her before placing the items in. After the store visit they all packed the groceries in the car and Gabriella drove off to Troy's house. It really was close to hers. It was even closer than the park. She can drive run down some time.

When they arrived, they kept Gabriella and Lena's groceries in the car and brought Troy's in. Gabriella dressed Sophia in one of her new shirts and then they finally came into the living room for a movie. "Okay, I have The Goonies," Troy said, lifting the case. "Elmo in Grouchland. And, of course, the best for last." Troy paused and lifted a case. The girls went into squeals and he grinned. "Dora's Fairytale Adventure." Gabriella giggled and shook her head. She brought her legs up Indian style.

Troy slipped the DVD into the DVD player and pressed play. The girls were instantly mesmerized as the movie went pass the previews and immediately to the movie. Gabriella and Troy were huddled on his love seat and not really watching the movie. They were more focused on each other, sharing glances and playful touches throughout. "Stop," Gabriella giggled when Troy's fingers whispered across the back of her neck. She squirmed in her seat and smiled at him. "It tickles."

"I can use that against you," Troy whispered. He grasped her leg and tickled the bony flesh under her knee. Gabriella jerked forward as giggles launched out of her. The girls looked back at them, their eyes curious. "What's wrong, mommy?" Sophia asked.

"Nothing, the movie is just funny," Gabriella lied. She bit her lip. "Let's finish watching it." The girls shrugged and went back to the movie. Gabriella glared at Troy before laughing quietly in her hands as she bent over. She sat back up a second later and ran a hand through her long hair, trying to rid the giggles erupting from her. Troy smiled, loving her laugh. She let out a breath and leaned back against the couch, her eyes closing blissfully.

Troy's eyes went to her full, soft lips. He licked his own lips and leaned forward so he was hovering over her. Suddenly, Gabriella's eyes popped out and she sucked in a huge gust of air when she saw Troy's handsome, sexy face positioned in front of her. On instinct, her hand slithered up his profound chest and stopped at the back of his neck. "Kiss me," she whispered, her eyes closing and her lips parting, waiting and ready. Troy closed his eyes, wafting in her sweet, cheery smell and he gently pressed his lips to hers.

Gabriella's body jerked as his soft lips met hers. Her other hand wrapped tightly around his waist as she crushed their bodies together, determined to deepen the kiss and feel his curvy soft lips moving over hers. "Gabriella," Troy mumbled against her lips. Gabriella ignored him and arched her body into him, loving how her body fit perfectly with his.

"Mommy?"

Gabriella's heart deflated. She sighed and reluctantly detached her lips from Troy's. She swallowed and looked at Sophia who was looking back at her, her eyes wide with anticipation. "Hm, Sophia?"

Sophia looked at Troy and then looked back to Gabriella. She shouldn't ask. Because she didn't know if Troy wanted to be her daddy yet. So didn't that mean they didn't love each other, too? "Never mind," Sophia decided. Instead she stood and positioned herself in between them. She cuddled into her mom's side and Gabriella sighed softly. She caressed Sophia's hair down and Gabriella looked at Troy, her eyes sorry. Troy mouthed that it was okay, but Gabriella was bummed. She wanted to get a room and kiss Troy until he kissed her dead. She would be okay with that. Just dying in Troy's arms and knowing he was there for her and he was with her.

Gabriella reached over and grasped Troy's hand. He smiled at her before giving her fingers a squeeze. She didn't have to think about Eric right now. Because everything was fine and content now.

* * *

**Three cheers for getting a chapter out! I tried to make it at least four thousand words, but I couldn't make it. I only got 3,949(not counting this part,That would be 4099 words). ): Oh well, at least I tried. Please review and I hope you guys enjoyed. It took me about two or three hours to write this. And I didn't get up. Yay! And don't worry, Eric will come back. I know how you all love him. Haha, just kidding. But seriously, please review. I'll smile if you do and give you a shout out. (:**

**Oh, and have you noticed how FF takes out some part of a sentence in stories? It does that to me. ): So, if one part doesn't make sense, then FF took it out. Sorry. **

**Thanks!-Brittany **


	6. Why Do Bad Things Happen to Good People?

**My Baby**

"Mommy, how come Mr. Bolton isn't my daddy?" Sophia asked. They were getting ready for school. Gabriella was pulling comb through Sophia's massive curls and she was surprised by the question. "What do you mean, sweetie?"

"Well…when people kiss, doesn't it mean they love each other? Don't you and Mr. Bolton love each other?" Sophia nervously fiddled with the zipper on her skort. Gabriella sighed. "Soph, I've only know Mr. Bolton for a short time. We don't love each other…but he's your teacher anyway, Soph. Not your daddy." Sophia nodded forlornly. She sighed and let go of her zipper. "Okay."

And the rest of the morning was silent.

When they arrived at school, Gabriella took Sophia to the gym. Like always, it was crowded and loud. She and Sophia walked over to Mr. Bolton's class. "Hey, Gabriella," Troy said, waving. "Hey, Soph."

Sophia grinned. "Hi, Mr. Bolton!"

"How are you this morning?"

"Good." Sophia turned to Gabriella. "Mommy, can I go find Lena?"

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah. Just don't go out the gym, okay?" Sophia nodded. She skipped off through the throng of kids, her eyes darting from side to side to find Lena. She wandered far away from Gabriella and Troy, wringing her hands together when she got between the big kids. "Hey, cutie, are you lost?" Sophia turned around. A man stood above her, smiling kindly down at her. Sophia nodded. "Yes…I was looking my friend Lena."

"Oh, Lena, I know her," he said. "Want me to take you to her?"

Sophia looked hesitant. "My mommy said not to go with strangers."

"I'm not a stranger," he insisted. "I know Lena. Come on, I know where she is." He extended his hand. Sophia eyed it for a second before placing her small one in his. He led her quickly through the crowd of students and out of the gym. Then he was leading her through unfamiliar hallways. "What's your name?" Sophia asked.

He grinned and picked her up. He stopped them at an open door. "My name is Eric, sweetie. Your daddy."

**My Baby…**

"Where's Sophia?" Gabriella questioned, looking around the gym. It was nearly time to start the pledge and Sophia was nowhere to be found. But she did spot Lena. Frantic, Gabriella walked up to her. "Lena, hi, sweetie. Have you seen Sophia yet?"

Lena shook her head. "No. I just got here."

Gabriella began to panic. "Okay, just stay here. I have to go find her."

"Gabriella, wait," Troy said, pulling her back. Gabriella looked at her with wide, questioning eyes but she found his reason for stopping them.

Fire was slowly licking out of the lunch room. Screams were thrown and parents were frantically scooping their children up and running. Gabriella looked around, tears coming from her eyes. "Oh God, where's Sophia?" She pushed out of Troy's arms and fire crackled and licked, coming into the gym. Troy grabbed Lena and followed after Gabriella.

She was literally in hysterics. She ran out of the building. Police cruisers and firemen were already crowding the school. Gabriella looked around the parking lot and when she didn't find Sophia, she went to run back to the school, but a fireman stopped her. "No one but firemen can enter, Miss," he said firmly.

"My daughter is in there!" Gabriella cried furiously. "So don't you dare tell me no." Gabriella attempted to go in again, but he held her back. "Ma'am, you really need to step back."

"She is _four _years old," Gabriella said. She started to push again, but he held her firmly to him. "Let me fucking through!"

"Ma'am, I need you to calm down," he said gently. "We're sending people in there to rescue any remaining kids or adults, and they're professionals."

"I don't care! I need to know that she's safe."

"Gabriella!" Troy ran up to them, Lena still in his arms. He was out of breath and sweating. "Gabriella, they checked everywhere, she isn't in the building."

"She has to be! Where is she?" Gabriella crumbled against Troy, crying and heaving. Troy put Lena down who instantly hugged Gabriella, Troy following in tow.

**My Baby…**

Sophia was scared. She was more scared when her mommy had told her about Julian and how her daddy had killed him. So she sniffled as Eric pushed her into the car forcefully before getting in himself. Then he drove off.

The building was on fire and Sophia cried because of it. Her mommy was in there. And Mr. Bolton and everyone else. "Daddy? Do you love me?" she spoke softly. Eric glared at her. "Shut the fuck up." Sophia flinched. "You're not here to chat. You're lucky I didn't throw you into that burning fire, but I have to keep you alive if I want your mom."

"Why do you want my mommy?"

"Because she was mine first before you popped up and she'll be mine forever. You can go to that stupid guy I saw her with and I'll have her all to myself. Though. If she refuses, I'll kill you."

And that triggered tears.

Sophia brought her hands up to her eyes and cried. She didn't like her daddy. She wanted Mr. Bolton. He's more like a daddy. Her real daddy wasn't though. He wanted to kill her. And though she was small and a little kid, she knew what that meant and how scary it is.

Eric pulled up in front of Gabriella's house. He pulled Sophia up out of the car before reaching under the mat to get her spare key. He had done some major stalking before he did this. Plus, he didn't want to draw attention to himself by breaking a window.

He pulled the door open and picked Sophia up. She was literally shaking, but she didn't dare speak again. She was smart.

Eric walked silently to the phone and dialed Gabriella number.

**My Baby…**

Gabriella picked up her phone. She sniffled and answered it. "Hello?"

"Gabriella, darling, how are you? I'm just here to say that Sophia is fine…well, if you meet me at your house before nine."

Gabriella gasped. She wanted to die. "E-Eric?" Of course. Eric kidnapped Sophia. Eric started to fire. Eric. It was Eric. Gabriella stuffed her phone in her pocket and darted to her car. Troy started following her, but she turned around to face him. "No, stay here with Lena. Troy, you can't bring her in this and I don't want to bring you into this, either. Get the police. Make sure they're undercover and I'll see you later." Gabriella sprinted to her car and when she got in it, she sped from the parking lot.

Tires squelching and rubber, burning, Gabriella road roughly down the streets and towards home. Her fingers were clawing at the leather on the steering wheel and her foot seemed broken as it pressed the gas pedal.

When she got home, she jumped out of the car and ran to the house. It was already unlocked and when she opened the door, she was careful. She'd give up everything for Sophia to be safe. She didn't care if she died today, or tomorrow, or sometime in a month. She wanted her baby to be safe and she was going to be safe. "Eric," she yelled. "I'm here, now give me my baby." Cold hands wrapped around her the next second. One rounding her waist and the other covering her mouth. Gabriella chocked back a scream and decided not to struggle. "Good girl," came Eric's slithery voice. Gabriella shivered in disgust when he flicked his tongue out and licked the shell of her ear. "So precious," he continued huskily.

Gabriella pried his hand away from her mouth. "Where's Sophia?" she whispered.

"No. No talking about her," he said, kissing down her neck. Gabriella whirled around and jerked away from him. "Tell me where she is _now_."

"What happened to my shy Gabi bear," he said, smirking. "She's never been so straightforward. Don't you want to cuddle and watch a movie?"

She's had enough of this. Gabriella turned and looked around. "Sophia, come out, baby!" Eric frowned. She listened to him before, why not now? "Sophia!" Sophia came crawling down the steps. She ran to Gabriella, crying and Gabriella picked her up and squeezed her. "Oh, baby, I'm never letting you out my sight."

"Enough mushy stuff," Eric spat. "Put her down or I shoot her and then come here." Gabriella closed her eyes when she felt the cold, harsh metal of the gun pressing against her neck. But she kept Sophia close, whispering sweet words in her ear. "Put the goddamn thing down!" Eric bellowed, pressing the gun on Sophia now. Sophia screamed and wailed and Gabriella let out a terrified screech. She set Sophia down and crouched down with her. "Baby, I want you to hide. Hide somewhere, anywhere, just don't come out until you hear, mine or Troy's voice."

"Mommy, don't leave me!" Sophia cried. She wrapped her arms around her mom, refusing to let go. "Baby, please. I promise everything will be okay." Sophia shook her head, tears falling nonstop. "Baby, look at me." Sophia opened her eyes and looked into her mom's. "I'll never let anything hurt you, okay? Go run, hide. I'll be back for you. I promise."

Sophia held her pinkie up. "Pinkie promise?"

Gabriella nodded and wrapped her pinkie around Sophia's. "Pinkie Promise." Eric yanked her up by her hair and Gabriella grinded her teeth together, holding back a scream. She didn't want Sophia to know she was hurt. "I love you, mommy," Sophia cried before running off. Eric pushed Gabriella and she jerked forward. A cry came tumbling from her lips and horrible memories did too. She didn't want to go through all of the abuse again. "Don't you ever disrespect me," he seethed, smacking her. Gabriella reached up to touch the sore mark. Eric grabbed her shoulder and roughly forced her out of the house.

Edison was standing by Eric's car, wringing out a dirty rag. He opened the trunk and Eric pushed Gabriella in it. When the truck closed, she started to bawl.

**My Baby…**

Policemen came barging into the house. The first thing they saw was a messed up carpet and little specs of blood dropped on the floor. Troy followed after them, cautious. He had dropped Lena off at her house and her parents were shocked at the news. They said they'd pray for Gabriella and Sophia and Troy mumbled a quick goodbye then left.

Policemen continued to search and Troy walked up the stairs. He could hear faint whimpers and knew that the men downstairs weren't making it. He opened Gabriella room door and stepped in. The whimpers grew louder.

He walked to the closet door and pulled it open. He gasped.

Sophia sat there, sucking her thumb and crying silently. When she saw Troy, she got up and hugged him. "He took mommy, Mr. Bolton. He hit her and took her."

Troy picked her up and cradled her close. "Do you know where?" He whispered, tears pricking his eyes. Sophia shook her head. Troy nodded and walked down stairs slowly. He felt numb. Both on the outside and inside. And he couldn't shake off the feeling that Gabriella is in huge trouble. Troy felt ready to cry and vomit. No one deserved to be beaten. No one deserved to die. So why Gabriella? Why do bad things happen to such good people?

* * *

**_Short chapter ): I know, you guys hate me. But still, I hope you enjoyed. _**


	7. It's Over  Or is it?

My Baby

Disclaimer - I don't own High School Musical. I only own this plot and additional characters.

A/N - Okay, so, I have Hunger Games readers and High School Musical readers. HG readers, unless you like HSM, you don't have to read this. But don't worry, I'm working on my HG story, as well. Okay, so, second. I have been gone for a while because my internet cut off. I've been using my iPhone to answer questions and stuff like that. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

* * *

She screamed. It was a horrible scream; a scream that stung her throat and made her lips tremble. She fell to the floor, her body feeling more heavy than it's supposed to. He wasn't hitting her with the tough leather of the belt. No. It was way more intense than that. He had wrapped the black leather against his baleful hand and left the cold metal dangling for abuse. He lashed at her again, sending her in a screaming pit and withering mess. The pain was unbearable, rippling, searing through her body. Then she made the mistake of rolling her heavily bruise body so she was stationed on her back. Not only did it send a valminous amount of pain shooting at her oppresive bruises that were blistering on her angry skin, but the belt metal pummeled down, connecting, ripping, and destroying the wet skin on her cheek and swelling up her eye. Blood blinded her vision into a blurry fog.

She tried to fight back, but it was a failed attempt. Her hands were swinging and thrashing around blindly, numbly, in front of her, and weren't accomplishing anything.

Suddenly everything stopped. The only thing left was her cries of angony. Loud, screeching, ear-blowing cries. Every thing stung. Every thing hurt. Gabriella briefly wondered if she looked as bad as she felt.

Eric was abruptly falling to his knees the next second, rubbing his rough, callous hands on her tender skin as tears fell from his cloudy eyes. Gabriella's vision was suddenly there again, her breathing hard and shallow as she stared up, perplexed, at her abuser. Why was he crying? Why did he look like that. He wasn't supposed to, goddamnit! She was. She was because he took her baby from her. Because he abused her, lashed out on her, hurt her. "Baby Brie," came his hoarse voice. "Oh God." His voice hitched and Gabriella almost believed he looked torn.

Almost.

"Baby. I'm so sorry. Jesus." He shook his head, his eyes widening in horror. "I hurt you. Oh God, what have I done?" Edison watched with astonishment in his eyes as his friend mummbled incoherently about being wrong, about how horrible he was. But then the astonishment was gone as fats as it appeared. It was an act. Scheme. Exploit. Whatever. He wasn't sorry. Because he'll do it again the next time Gabriella refuses to listen to him. "Eric," Edison said.

"Brie, say something," Eric breathed roughly. Gabriella's dark, perlious eyes cut to his, nothing but pure hatred treading through them. "Okay," she rebuttled softly. Her voice was strained, hard, hoarse from screaming. "I hate you." Eric's eyes grew darker. It seemed almost unhuman. "I fucking hate you, you bastard. You mean less that nothing to me. You hurt me. You kidnapped my baby. You threatened a school full of children. I hate you, Eric. I fucking _hate_ you." And she did. She meant every hiss of venom she spit out. To finish her rant off, she spit, the globby liquid sticking on his red skin. Eric's eyes became soulless. The meaning of sorry was wiped from him and his hand came thrusting down to her face. Blood flew, spitting on his enraged face. Gabriella screamed. Blood clogged up her throat, making her choke, sputter. She fisted Eric's shirt, pushing him forcfully away and pulled herself up. Eric snarled and wrapped his bulky arm around her weak throat. He tugged, pulling her against his hard chest and he stood them up. "This will fucking teach you to fuck with me, you little whore bitch," he sneered.

Gabriella didn't have time to react as he literally ripped the shirt from her body. Though it must've been easy, since most of it turned to strips when he swing the belt. Gabriella gasped, suddenly frightened to no end. No. She wouldn't let him. Not again. She wouldn't let this..._beast_ touch her again. "You will do what I say or I will kill that fucking bastard child," Eric seethed. Gabriella shook her head and she rammed her knee up into Eric's groin. Eric groaned, backing up and stumbling over his feet. Gabriella turned and ran, ignoring the pain. She pushed past Edison who was easily thrown back into the wall. "I'll kill her, Baby Brie!" Eric called after her. "I'll kill her and that little boy you play with and I'll kill your family! I will! And I have _never_ backed out of my promises." Gabriella was suddenly scooting to a stop, tears falling and her eyes open wide. He didn't. Never had, never will.

Gabriella heard footsteps behind her. She whirled around, gasping. "No. Do whatever you want to me, but don't touch my family." Gabriella was shaking as Eric smirked and strode over to her. She looked away as he ran a cold finger down her bare arm. "Say you love me," he said. Gabriella's jaw clenched and she squeezed her eyes closed. Eric frowned and gripped her chin between his index and thumb. "Say you love me," he repeated, his voice dangerously low. Gabriella opened her eyes, silent tears pouring from them. "I love you," she lied softly. Eric covered her mouth with his and she didn't respond. She let him move his lips, let him clutch at her burning back. She didn't fight back. If she did, he'd kill all of them. If he killed his own child, he'd kill anyone else.

_I'll never love you_, Gabriella spit out in her head. If only she could say it.

* * *

Sophia knew what was happening. They didn't think she knew, but she did. She knew her daddy was a bad person. She knew he took her mommy. She knew they had to find her and she knew it would take a while. She tried not to cry. She tried to stay strong like Mr. Bolton was so bravely doing, but she couldn't help it. He had offered her to snuggle up against him and she did. She snuggled and cried, wanting her mom back. Why did he have to take her away?

"Don't worry, Soph," Troy said. "We'll find her."

"Promise?" Sophia looked up at him, her blue eyes glossy with tears. Troy nodded. "Promise."

"Pinky?" Sophia held up a small pinky. Troy smiled and wrapped his piny around her small one. "Pinky promise."

"Guys, we came as fast as we could." Sharpay came bustling into the room. Gabriella's mom, Gina, came behind her, holding up Chloe, along with Taylor and Samara. "What happened?"

"Daddy took mommy," Sophia said. "He took me first and then took mommy. He hurt her."

Gina's face paled, tears streaming down them. "He...what?"

"Gabriella didn't want you to worry so she didn't tell you," Chloe tried to explain hastily. "You know when she fell down the steps? Eric pushed her. You know when she came home with bruises, aching, limping across the room? It was Eric's doings. She hid it all to protect you guys and so you don't worry."

"She's...he...I knew he was always trouble. Oh, it feels like I can't breathe." Chloe was the one to help Gina walk now. She guided her over to the couch and Gina collapsed in it, pulling her hand sup to her face and letting out chocked sobs. "I knew she should've told someone," Samara said softly. "We shouldn't have let her keep it in. We should've reported it."

"Have they found anything out yet?" Taylor asked, hysterical. "They have to! I mean, they're not far, are they?"

"They've found some suspicious stuff," Troy said. "A sighting of two men suspiciously lurking around an apartment. But that was yesterday. They're going to check it out." Sophia watched the scene unfold with glossy eyes. She nestled into her grandma's lap, tightening her little arms around her neck as she sobbed. She didn't like it that they were all so sad. She had to do something. She'd have to be an explorer, like Dora, and find her mom. She'd be like the Spy Kids. She'd have to be brave like Mr. Bolton. She had to have courage, that big _C_ word her mommy tought her. She had to do this. And she had to do it alone.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Sophia announced. She slipped off of Gina's lap and walked slowly up stairs. She'd be a big girl. She wouldn't be scared. Not in this situation she couldn't. So she stuffed her bag with the spy kit she got for Christmas last year. She hadn't used it much, so they were as good as new. But she was missing one other thing. What was it called again?

Oh yeah. An ally. She'd need a partner, an ally, to help her. And she knew who, too.

Sophia pulled on her bag and dashed out of her room. Carefully, she walked down the steps and without anyone noticing, crept out of the house. Her little feet dropped to the ground with heavy thuds. She was almost to her destination when she was pushed back. "Sophia!" Sophia looked up and glared at Andrew Stevens. Andrew. That troublesome boy who always bothered her. "Andrew," Sophia snapped, getting up. "Get outta my way. I'm on a mission."

"Really? Cool, what kind of mission?"

"A top secret one," Sophia confirmed. "So, that means, butt out of it and leave me alone."

Sophia started stomping away, but Andrew called her back. "Hey! You don't have no adult with you. You can't go out on your own."

"That's beacuse my mommy is in trouble," Sophia said, lifting her chin up high. "So I have to go."

"Can I come?"

"No!"

"Please? Plus, you need a guy to protect you. Anyways, if you say no, I'm telling my mom so she can tattle on you."

"That isn't fair," Sophia whined. Andrew grinned and she sighed. "Okay. Fine. Just shut up and follow me, alright?" Andrew nodded his head. They started off down the pavement again and soon they were out of the neighborhood, and bursting into the busy streets of Philadelphia. When they came across a big street, Andrew tugged on Sophia's arm. "I'm not allowed to cross by myself."

"Me either. But we'll just walk with an adult," Sophia said. She waited for an older person to walk out before she grabbed Andrew's arm and walked across the street. "Do you know where we going?" Andrew asked.

"No."

"What's this mission for anyway?"

"My daddy took my mommy and hurt her. I have to go save her before he hurts her some more."

"Why did he hurt her?"

"I don't know. He's a big meanie, probably, that's why. Come on, we have to hurry. They will know I'm missing."

"You didn't tell anyone?" Andrew gasped. Sophia smiled slyly at him and shrugged. "Why would I do _that_? It's a_ secret_ mission, Drew. Look it up."

"You can't read and neither can me," Andrew pointed out, but then paused. "Wait. You called me Drew."

"It's easier to say," Sophia explained. "Hey, look. I was in that car." Sophia pointed to the car that her dad pulled her off in from the school. "Hurry. Let's go." She grabbed Andrew's head again and they slowly crept towards the vehicle. Sophia looked through the window, but saw nothing. She looked around, her lips pursed, thinking, until her eyes landed on the big house in front of her. She rolled her eyes. "Duh. Of course. Come on, Drew." Andrew smiled at his nickname. A lot of people called him that, but he liked it when Sophia did it. "Okay." Andrew let Sophia drag him to the house. Sophia looked at the house. The windows were covered with wood and the place looked ready to fall. She yanked open the dusty cellar door and gasped. It was dark, very dark.

"Be brave, be brave, be brave," she mummbled over and over again. "You're a spy."

"That's _really_ dark," Andrew pointed out. "Should we go? Maybe we should knock on the door."

"No. That will give us away, stupid. Just...come on. It's not that bad."

"I'm not going," Andrew refused, shakign his head full of swaying hair. Sophia narrowed her eyes at hi,. Truth is, she didn't want to go alone, so she was willing to have him come. She knew she should've gotten Lena. "The monster will attack you," Sophia lied smoothly. "If you don't come, it'll kill you."

"There's no monster."

"Yuh huh. Yeah there is. Right...there." Sophia pointed her finger and Andrew turned around. She was surprised to see a pitbull, a really big one, darting their way, barking. Andrew screamed and ran down the steps of the cellar, Sophia hot on his trail. She closed the cellar door just in time for the dog to bang against it, whining and wimpering. "Stupid! That could have got us caught!"

"Sophia," Andrew said, his voice shaking. "It's really cold and dark."

"I know. I know. Just be quiet and hold my hand. I'll try to find some light." Andrew nodded in the misty darkness and reached for Sophia's hand. Sophia pushed them againt the wall, getting ready to walk, but before they could move, a light flickered on and voices were heard. Sophia gasped and threw them behind a table, slamming a hand on Andrew's mouth. "Shhh," she warned quietly and Andrew nodded. She was right to hide. Eric came down the steps with another man. Blood was smeared on his hands and Sophia's breath hitched. She swallowed to keep from crying.

"Eric, you shouldn't be so rough with her," the man hissed. Eric glared at him. "Really? Well, how about I be rough with you? How about I shoot you now, huh, Edison?" Edison. Useful information. "How about _that_?" Edison narrowed his eyes and looked away. They were quiet for a while while Eric peeked through the small windows. "What will we do if they find us?" Edison asked. "We're only a few blocks away from the house."

"Don't worry," Eric said. "I have everything under control." He sighed. "Come on. Let's get some food. We need to feed her." Edison nodded and they walked up the cellar doors. Sophia gasped when she heard a lock click. Darn it. Now they were stuck in here. "Come on," Sophia said shakily, pulling her and Andrew up. Andrew swiped the spider webs off of him and they started up the steps. "They'll be gone for a while," Sophia said. "So now, let's look for my mommy."

"Are you sure this is safe?" Andrew asked.

"No. But missions are never safe, are they? Now stop being a baby and come on."

It didn't take much to find Gabriella. When Sophia saw her, she couldn't help it anymore. She cried. Gabriella's feeble head snapped up and gasped. "Sophia...Andrew. Sophia, what are you guys doing here?" Sophia ran to Gabriella, clinging onto her. Despite the pain. Gabriella closed her eyes, joy running through her. "Mommy, you're okay," Sophia whispered. Gabriella nodded and leaned her head against Sophia's dark hair. "Oh, baby," she whispered. "What are you guys doign here? You need to leave."

"Not without you. I'll help." Sophia started tugging at the ropes Gabriella were trapped in, but they didn't budge. "Andrew, come help."

"Sophia, no. Go. Now. This isn't up for debate," Gabriella said firmly. "And why woul you drag Andrew into this?"

"I wanted to come, I swear," Andrew quipped. "We're on a mission. We're exploring."

"Guys, this isn't a mission, this is serious. Sophia, I mean it!"

"I think you should listen to mommy, Sophia," a menicing voce said. Gabriella's face paled and she muttered, 'No' over and over again. Sophia was hastily tuggging on the ropes, refusing to look back at Eric. Tears swarmed her eyes again and she cried out when hands were suddenly grasping her, pulling her back. Eric laughed at her struggle and gripped Andrew's arm tightly. Andrew whimpered as tears fell from his eyes. He looked up at Sophia. "Soph," he whispered. "I don't like this mission anymore."

"Let go of them!" Gabriella screamed, thrashing around in her chair. Eric smirked. "I can't wait to see your face when I snap their necks. I can't wait to let their fresh blood feel my nose...mmm." Gabriella's skinw as burning as she pushed against the heavy, indestrictable rope. "Say goodbye," Eric said and Gabriella screamed.

But he never got to do it.

Everything happened so fast. He was falling, screamed, as the shot filled the dense air. Edison came into view, shakily holding the gun after he shot the bullet. It snagged at his shoulder, not really getting into him, but doing an immense amout of damage. Edison ran and kicked Eric's face. "I've had enough of this," Edison hissed. "I'm sick of you."

"Edison," Gabriella gasped. Edison pushed the gun in his pocket and pulled out a knife. He sawed through the hard rope and it fell in heaps around the feet of the chair. Her eyes switched to Eric, who lay limp on the ground.

It was over.

They were done. He was done.

It was finally over.

* * *

**I did not plan all of this out. I didn't know the story would end like this. Oh well. I hope you liked it!**

**Thanks!-Brittany**

I'm just kidding, it's far from over. Stay tuned in for the drama that's creeping your way. Because, I'm telling you, this story is_ far_ from over.


	8. Crumbling

My Baby

Disclaimer - I don't own High School Musical. I only own this plot and additional characters.

A/N - Thanks for the reviews, guys! I'm glad you liked it. (: As I mentioned, this story is not over. Drama and crisis is still heading your way. Enjoy!

* * *

The first thing Gabriella did when Edison let her go was wrap her arms around the two little children that so bravely came searching for her. She adored the action, but the consiquences for putting thier lives in danger are not low. "Sophia, Andrew, it was really brave what you guys did," Gabriella said. "But, it was very dangerous, too. Do you know what would've happen if he got you two?" Gabriella pulled back and looked them straight in the eyes. Sophia nodded, and so did Andrew. "Oh, we knew," Sophia confirmed. "But, that's what adventures and missions are, right? Like, in Spy Kids, they could have got hurt, too."

"Soph, that's make believe, alright? Promise me that you two will _never_ do something like that again." Gabriella held up both her pinkies and Andrew and Sophia wrapped their's around hers. Gabriella sighed and stood. She winced as she did. "Everyone must be worried. Did you call the police, Edision?"

"Yeah, I did," he said, sighing. "Look, Gabriella, I'm very sorry. I could've been stoppe dthis from happening...but I didn't."

"You saved us," Gabriella said, smiling. "That's all that matters."

"You'll visit me in jail right?" Edison asked. Police sirens were heard in the distance and sweat began to collect on his forehead. "Why would you go to jail?" Gabriella asked. Edisson laughed. "Really? I assited Eric with all of this, Gabriella. I helped him. I stabbed a teenage girl. I jeperdized a lot of people's lives. Do you think I don't deserve to be in jail?" Gabriella sighed. She thought about what he said and then smiled softly at him. "Alright. I'll visit you."

Gabriella pulled the kids closer to her as the door busted open, police officers ramming through, along with Troy, Chloe, Samara, Sharpay and Taylor. Gabriella winced as two of them rammed Edison into the wall, hand cuffing him. Paramedics came rushing in with a gurney. Sophia and Andrew were overwhelmed as they strapped Gabriella to a gurney and then Eric to another one. Troy scooped up Sophia and Andrew, whispering soothing words as they watched Gabriella get wheeled away.

* * *

It was two weeks after everything. Everything was fine. Gabriella was fit and healthy and out of the hospital, along with Eric who was in jail. The school was fixing up the gym. It was the only room that got messed up in the fire, Sophia and Andrew were starting to get along. They were almost there. Chloe was out of the hospital, too and just like she promised, Gabriella visited Edison in jail. He had a ten year sentence for attempted murder, assistance in crimes, and stealing a load of money with Eric. But Gabriella knew that he was a good person, no matter how many wrongs he did. He had saved her and her baby girl and Andrew. What criminal would do that?

So, life was back to normal. Well, with one minor change.

Gabriella giggled sweetly as Troy pressed his lips against hers. As soon as Troy seen Gabriella, he had kissed her, telling her that he wanted to be with her, that he wouldn't know what to do if she were to had died. And so, that ended in Gabriella kissing him until Samara cleared her throat and the couple took notice in their freinds and family there.

Right now, for them, life was perfect. Though not so much for Eric.

He was mad. He was enraged. He felt like ripping someone's head off. So what did he do? He broke out of jail.

It was easy. The jail he was in, the security was low. So during line up, he slipped out of the gates, something that was amazing and unbelievable. It was so eays. And he did it while no one was looking. After that, he treade dthrough the forest and then came up to an old friend's house. A friend who just so happened to be living in Philadelphia at the time.

* * *

"Troy, baby, wake up," Gabriella said, patting his cheek lightly. Troy scrunched up his nose and Gabriella couldn't help but smile. Since he's been basically living here the past week, sleeping over and coming back here when he's done work, Gabriella found out that he was a heavy sleeper. Gabriella sighed and crawled into bed on all fours. She tapped her nose against his cheek and blew into his ear and then ran her fingers through his stringy hair. Troy smiled softly and Gabriella rolled her eyes, annoyed now. "Baby, please get up." She rubbed her hands against his bare chest. "My shirt is off _and_ I don't have a bra on." Gabriella had to laugh as one of his eyes popped open. He smirked and shook his head, closing the eye again. "Liar, Montez," he teased.

Gabriella narrowed her eyes. She climbed ontop of him, straddeling his torso. "Fraud, Bolton. I thought you were alseep."

"I am," Troy insisted. Gabriella rolled her eyes. "No you're not."

"Fine. But, I can't move."

"You're gonna have to. It's Sophia's birthday. I need you to go pick up her cake." Gabriella sighed when he groaned. She gripped his wrist and tugged, successfully lifting his heavy body into a sitting position. Gabriella let out a breathy laughas Troy fell forward, landing right on her. "Troy, come on! You weigh like a thousand pounds. Get up!"

"Mmm," Troy groaned. The vibrations from his neck tickled her arm and Gabriella laughed again. She rolled his body off of her and sat up, running a hand through her hair. "Troy, baby, please," Gabriella begged. She leaned over him and pressed a hard kiss against his lips. Finally, Troy moved, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer. Gabriella pulled back an inch, tugging at his bottom lip with her teeth. "Fine, I'm up," Troy grumbled. Gabriella grinned and rubbed her nose against his. "I woud've gotten a bucket of water if you didn't," Gabriella threatened. Troy rolled his eyes and got up, pulling her with him. He kissed her once more, then grabbed a towel hanging on the bed. "I'm going to take a shower. I don't think stink is really working for me," Troy said, his nose scrunching as he caught a wiff of his underarms. Gabriella laughed and pushed him away. "Good. I'm glad we finally agreed on something. I have breakfast." Gabriella kissed his cheek, then dashed out of the room.

Troy shook his head, chuckling. She was amazing. And Troy didn't know if he loved her or not. Being with her and Sophia...it's amazing. They made him smile in ways he never did. Gave him thoughts of the future he never planned. Maybe, just maybe, they could be a family one day. Just thinking of that, made him grin from ear to ear.

Down in the kitchen, after Gabriella woke Sophia, they started breakfast. Sophia had so cheerfully started singing Best Day Ever from SpogeBob. "_Mr. Sun came out and he smiled at me. Said it's gonna be a good one just wait and see! Jumped out of bed and I ran outside feeling so extra exstatified!_" Sophia sung, dancing around in her over-sized apron. Gabriella laughed and joined in. "_It's the Best day ever! Best day ever. It's the Best day ever! Best day ever._

"_I'm so busy, got nothing to do. Spent the last two hours just tying my shoe. Every flower every grain of sand, is reaching out to shake my hand. __It's the Best day ever! Best day ever. It's the Best day ever! Best day ever._

"_Sometimes the little things start closing in on me, when I'm feeling down I wanna lose that frown I stick my head out the window and look around. Those clouds don't scare me they can't disguise, this magic that's happening right before my eyes. Soon Mr. Moon will be shining bright so the best day ever will last all night. Yes the Best day ever's gonna last all night now._

"_It's the Best day ever! Best day ever. It's the Best day ever! Best day ever._" Sophia giggled and Gabriella smiled. "Todya _is_ the best day ever," Sophia confirmed. "It's my birthday!"

"Yup," Gabriella said. "And I have a few different surprises for you."

"Like what?"

"You'll see. Troy is going to get one right now."

Sophia nodded, and then hesistated before saying, "I know you said not to call Mr. Bolton my daddy...but, how come he acts like one? He stays over and sleeps with you in the bed. You don't want me to say it, but I really like Mr. Bolton and I want him to be my daddy." Gabriella sighed and turned off the burner on the stove. She leaned against it and looked sadly down at Sophia. "You're right. He does act like one. And he's really great at it. I would love for him to be your dad, but, Soph, it isn't that easy."

"Nothing is ever easy for you," Sophia accused angrily. "And you're lying! You don't want him to be my daddy! Because if you did, then it wouldn't be that hard, would it?" Sophia turned and walked out of the kitchen. She was walking so fast, she didn't notice Troy standing there, stunned. Gabriella's eyes went wide, her hand shooting her her mouth. "Oh, God." Now he would freak. Who wouldn't, after knowing each other for only a month or so? Now she ruined everything because she was so fast.

Gabriella expected Troy to turn around and leave, but he didn't. He instead took a step forward and grabbed her hand. Gabriella looked in his eyes, perplexed, and then she was being pulled towards himm, bumping against his hard chest. Gabriella looked up at him, her breath hitching in her throat. "Sophia is a_ great_ kid," he whispered. "And time flys by so fast. It feels like I've known you and her forever."

Hope filled Gabriella. "I feel like that, too," she admitted, lifting her hand and rubbing at the little swirls of chestnut hair on his neck. Troy smiled. "What I'm saying is...I think I might love you," he said softly. Gabriella's knees became wobbly. She gripped his arms, steadying herself and keeping her balance. "You're perfect," he said. "And ever since I met you...my life has been different. In a good way. I never smiled as much as I do now. I never felt this whole and complete, either. I feel like a belong and since my father passed away, that's been absent." Troy wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against him. "I don't care if we go too fast. I want to be with you. I love you and I love Sophia. And I would love nothing else than to be her father."

Gabriella was nearly in tears. Her grip on his shirt tightened until her knuckles turned white and she leaned into him. "I love you, too," she breathed finally. "I didn't know that you would want to be her father. Stuff like this is scary for most guys and...you're just amazingly wonderful to actually want to do it. Thank you _so_ much." Gabriella then realized she was crying. Troy smiled and wiped away the salty water with the pad of his thumb. He framed her face in his hands and kissed her softly.

Gabriella's hands moved to his chest and she flattened them against it. Tears fell from her closed eyes. She hadn't felt this loved since she was a naiive teenager, just meeting Eric.

Eric.

He still haunted her. Sometimes she'd wake up whimpering after having a nightmare about him. It happened especially after the attack. Most of the time, Troy was there to comfort her and if he wasn't, she go check on Sophia and just knowing that she was safe, that comforted her, too. Her mother moved down here just in case she needed anything and her friends called her almost everyday.

"I'd love to carry this on, but you have an upset child to attend to and I have a cake to get," Troy said after he pulled away. Gabriella breathed deeply, her eyes still closed. She rubbed her nose against his and smiled. "Alright."

"I love you."

Warmth filled her. "I love you, too."

Troy kissed her once more and then turned to leave. Gabrielal felt like she was going to fall. For support, she gripped the counter and leaned against it. She stood there for about five minutes then she walked out of the kitchen and up stairs to attend to Sophia. She was sulking on her bed, kicking her feet against it and angrily pounding her dolls together. Gabriella sighed. "What did they ever do to you?"

Sophia looked up, startled. "Nothin'," she replied. "But you did something. Because you don't love me."

Gabriella shook her head and walked further into the room. She absolutely hated when Sophia said that. She remembered when she used that little line on the first day fo school, too. "Soph, that isn't fair, and you _know_ it. I do love you. I love with you all of my heart, okay?"

"Then how come Mr. Bolton—"

"Sophia, dammit, stop it, alright?" Sophia's eyes widened and she leaned back. Gabriella sighed. "Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to curse or yell. Mr. Bolton. he loves both of us."

Sophia's eyes widened. "What? He loves you? And me?"

Gabriella smiled and nodded. "Yeah. And he would love to be your father."

Sophia sat there for a moment, taking time to suck in the information she was given. "Really?" she asked. "And he'll marry you?"

Gabriella smiled. "Let's not go too far, alright?"

"Okay. Can I call Mr. Bolton Troy now?"

"Yes. But not in school, okay?"

Sophia nodded. "Okay."

* * *

Eric knocked on the door and it opened. There stood a woman. Blonde hair, cypress green eyes, a curvy figure and dressed in an erotic teddy. Her peach, glossy lips pulled into a smirk and she leaned against the door jab, not caring if anyone seen her thoroughly exposed body. "Hello, Eric. I heard you got thrown into the slammer."

"Yeah, well I heard you're sleeping with half of the town," Eric said. "Girls included."

"Oh, don't you know it. Does your visit do any convience?"

"You know, Eleyna." Eric looked around him, cautious. What he was doing now was riskier than ever. He had already seen almost a dozen flyers of him posted in numerous places. "Come inside," Eleyna told him. Eric obliged and Eleyna closed the door after him. They strode into the living room and Eric chuckled when he saw a naked man strewn across the couch. "Looks like you had fun," Eric acknowledged. Eleyna smiled and sat. "What do you need?"

"I need weapons," Eric said. "And an ally."

"The weapons I can supply. But the ally...I don't know. I'll need money."

"I'm broke. How about the pleasure of killing Gabriella Montez and her daughter? Plus, I'll throw in a lot of hot, steamy fucking." Eric was sexually frustrated anyway. And Eleyna was always a good fuck. Eleyna contemplated her options. "What are you up to, Ricky?"

"I need you in with me first, baby," Eric said. Eleyna shrugged and smirked. "Alright. Fine. But I kill Gabriella Montez. That bitch won't know what hits her. Now, how about that fuck?"

Eric grabbed her roughly and yanked her up. Eleyna smirked. She wrapped her arms around his neck._ There we go_, Eric thought decievingly in his head. Eric began his assault on her neck and Eleyna moaned. She brought her leg up, wrapping it tightly around his thigh. "You better be worth it, Ricky," she moaned in his ear, then flicked her tongue out and ran in teasingly over the shell of his ear.

* * *

After settling everything, Gabriella and Sophia continued with breakfast. People started to arrive for her birthday and Sophia was getting impatient. But that all ended as soon as Troy entered the house. She jumped with joy and latched on his legs. Troy laughed and handed the cake to a guy standing next to him. "Hey Soph." Troy bent to pick her up and Sophia hugged him close.

"Thank you! Thank you!" she exclaimed over and over again. Gabriella came into the living room, curious, and smiled when she saw the two. She also noticed the guy standing next to them, holding the cake and glancing nervously around. "Mom, Troy is here! And he buyed cake." Sophia exclaimed, using the word buyed instead of bought. Gabriella returned her gaze towards them and nearly lost her footing at how Troy stared at her. "This is Chad," Troy introduced, motioning towards the guy besides him. "My weird, obnoxious friend from high school."

Gabriella held her hand out and Chad grabbed it. "Nice to meet you," she said sweetly. Chad smiled. "Same here, Gabriella. Man, this dude talks _non-stop_ about you. I think he might be growing an unhealthy obssession with you." Chad grinned and Gabriella cut her eyes towards him, giggling. Troy rolled his eyes. "That's alright. Besides, it's kind of attractive."

"Oh God," Chad groaned as he watched the two stare googly eyes at each other. Sophia giggled. "This is like Kaely Bunch all over again." Chad laughed as Troy shot him a warning look. Gabriella glanced curiously between them. "Kaely Bunch?"

"Troy met this girl on an online dating site. They acted like they knew each other for ages. Then, Troy made the stupid mistake and asked if they could meet and when they did...She was a an overweight, obssessed girl. And annoying as anything. Troy let her down easy and then she stalked him for months before he got a restraining order."

Gabriella giggled. "Lesson learned, Troy?"

"Yes. Definitely." Gabriella smiled and went to get the door as it rung. Lena came running through the threshold and she and Sophia squealed. Gabriella laughed and let maura in. "No hubby?" Gabriella asked. Maura sighed softly and shook her head. "No. He said he had a business meeting."

"Isn't that like the fourth this week?"

"Yes. I have a really bad feeling these meetings are false. Yesterday, when he came home, he smelt like perfume."

"Oh, Maura," Gabriella sighed, giving her a reassuring hug. "You'll be fine, right?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Maura confirmed with a smile.

* * *

At around two, one of Sophia's surprises came. Enrique came driving down the street in a truck. Everyone gathered outside, waiting for teh surprise.

The first was a bouncy house. Sophia, Lena, Liana and Andrew went crazy at the sight of it. But not as excited when Enrique and another guy lead the three horses out of the back. "Damn, Gabs, how much was this?" Samara asked, moving Kayla to her other hip. Gabriella shrugged. "Rentals were only two hundred a horse."

"You paid six hundred dollars for three horses?" Samara asked in disbelief. "For only one day?"

"You only turn five once."

"You said that last year for her fourth birthday when you got her that kiddie farm and set up that mini carnival for the whole block. Didn't that cost two thousand?"

"Shut up, Sam," Gabriella said. Samara smiled and rolled her eyes. She gave Enrique a kiss as he strode over to them. "Horses are ready, Gabs," he said in his thick Spanish accent. Gabriella grinned. "Thanks so much, Enrique."

The guy from the rental shop set up the little gates and the kids ran into a line, ansty and excited to ride.

The party had been fun and by the time nine o' clock hit, Sophia was lying on the couch watching TV with a piece of cake next to her and everyone had gone home. Gabriella plopped down on the couch next to her and sroked at her hair. "Sleepy?"

Sophia nodded. "Uh huh."

"You have one more present to open, though," Gabriella said. Sophia sat up some and Gabriella lifted a box to her lap. Sophia watched with tired eyes as Gabriella lifted the lid and out popped a cute, sun-tanned Golden Retriever puppy head. Sophia gasped, all tiredness leaving from her at that moment. Gabriella lifted the puppy from the box and sat him on Sophia's lap. Sophia giggled as he licked her chin. "He's so cute! What's his name? Or her name?"

"It's a he, you're right. And you get to pick. It's your birthday." Gabriella smiled as she watched her daughter rejoice at the present. Sophia stared at the dog, deeply tucked in thought. "How about...Buddy! That's Lena's hamster's name," Sophia said. Gabriella nodded. "Good choice."

"Where will she sleep?"

"Well, we don't have a bed for her yet, so how about she sleeps with you?"

Sophia's eyes lit up and she nodded vigurously. "Okay. Is Troy sleeping over again tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Okay." Sophia nodded and ruffled Buddy's ear. Buddy barked in appreciation and started to bounce around in her lap. While they played, Gabriella stood and went to search for Troy. When she found him, he was in the kitchen, leaning against the counter and staring off into space. Gabriella came up in front of him and wrapped her arms around his torso and then rested her chin against his chest. "Penny for your thoughts?" Troy smiled. He looked down at her and shook his head. "I was just think about you. You know, how cute you are and how you can outshine the sun. Maybe even my smile, too."

Gabriella giggled. "Leave it up to you to sound chessy, compliment me, and so cocky as ever in one sentence."

"You know it's true," Troy said softly, his arms wrapping around her. "You're the most beautiful woman I have ever met."

"More beautiful than Kaely?" Gabriella said, her tone teasing. Troy smirked. "Total understatement." Troy walked forward, making Gabriella walk backwards and as soon as she hit the wall, his mouth was on hers, their lips dancing feverishly against each other's. Gabriella moaned and gripped tightly at hhis shirt. God, how he ksised her, it made her feel so dizzy. Troy smirked and ran his tongue across her bottom lip. Gabriella parted her lips and let their tongues meet hotly.

Troy's fingers tickled down her thighs and to her backside, lifting her up and Gabriella wrapped her legs around his waist. Troy pulled back, sucking on her bottom lip gently before latching his mouth on her neck. Gabriella bit her lip to keep from moaning and she threw her head back against the wall. "Baby," she panted, slipping her bottom lip between her teeth. "Baby...Sophia is...in the other room..." She gasped as he found a perfect spot, sucking and nipping at the tender flesh. "Oh, God, Troy." She wanted nothing more than for him to throw her clothes off and have his dirty way with her. Gabriella paused at that. Did she really want that? For then to have sex after years of abuse from it?

Gabriella shivered as the image of Troy slowly transformed into Eric, smirking evily back at her. No. Troy woul never hurt her. Or Sophia. Ever. "Wait, Troy, stop," Gabriella said softly, pushing at his shoulders. Troy left hot trails of his addicting kisses down her neck, her collar bone, and then stopping at the swell of her breast. "What's wrong?" he mumured against her skin. Gabriella closed her eyes and sighed. "Just stop. Please."

Against her, Troy froze and Gabriella briefly wondered why. He pulle back and grabbed her face, looking her dead in the eyes. "I'm not him. alright?" he said. "I'd never hurt you. And I know you were thinking about him. I'd never lay a hurting hand on your or Sophia."

Gabriella nodded. "I know. It's just...I don't know. I see his face and it makes me think of him...and what he did." Gabriella sighed softly. "I want you, Troy. I want you _so_ much."

Troy smiled. "I want you, too. And I'll be gentle. Later on tonight." Gabriella smiled. She leaned up and pressed her lips back to his. Troy dug his fingers in her hair ad just as the temperature in the room was increasing, the door bell rung. Gabriella and Troy broke apartjust in time for Sophia to come into the kitchen with Buddy. "Someone's at the door, mommy," she said. Gabriella walked out of the kitchen and yanked it open. She was surprised to see a police officer there. "Hello, ma'am," he said. Gabriella nodded uneasily. "Uh, hello. Is there a problem, officer?"

"Well, I just wanted to inform you, Miss Montez, that Eric Brown has escaped."

And just like that, with only one sentence, Gabriella's temporary fairy-tale life came crumbling down to her feet like a cracker.

* * *

There's a lot of mistakes, I know. And I'm so tired, so if this chapter lacks any qualities, that's why. I wanted to get this done with so that's why I'm on here at three in the morning. Anyway, review, please!

Thanks!-Brittany


	9. Get Ready

My Baby

Disclaimer - I don't own High School Musical. I only own this plot and additional characters.

A/N - I just watched the movie Enough with Jennifer Lopez and ideas came rushing to me for this story. I'm very rexcited to see what I'll write. (: Thanksfor the reviews, guys! They're phenomenal and keep me going. Oh, and thank you **Fairyvixenmaiden** for pointing out that Eric should have been put in a high security jail for comminting crimes in more than one state. I was so much into writing that I didn't really think of that. This chapter is slightly **M-Rated**, though nothing too explicit.

* * *

"How did he escape?" Gabriella asked. After the officer informed her about Eric escaping, she muttered a small thanks before shutting the door. She was sure he had more to say, but it was all too overwhelming. Now she was sitting on the couch, Troy and Chloe sitting around her while Sophia was playing with Buddy. She was oblivious to what was happening now and Gabriella was ocntent on keeping it that way. She was baffled at why Eric wasn't secured in some security-crazed after he commited crimes in more than one state. She was baffled at why he was able to escape anyway and in a way so oldies, it was amazing. She was also baffled at what she should do now. Hiding was an option, but Eric alwasy seemed to find her. Running was an option, but how could she drop everything and run? And what about Sophia? He was focused on not only killing her, but her only child.

"I don't know," Troy sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"This is bad," Chloe said, bringing her nails up to her lips as she bit away hastily. It was something she did when she was absolutely nervous. "This is _really_ bad. He'll come after you. You have to run."

"The police are taking care of him," Troy said.

"But what if they don't find him in time?" Chloe asked. "What if, while they're looking for him, he comes for Gabriella and Sophia. Eric is sneaky, he always was and he always will be."

"The police are going to protect them," Troy said.

"Not if he has help," Gabriella spoke softly. "Eric knows a lot of people. With Edison, it was easier. I doubt he would have made it this far without someone helping him."

"Do you know anyone?" Troy asked.

"Not in Philadelphia," Gabriella said, sighing and leaning against the couch.

"We'll stay with you," Chloe said. Gabriella shook her head. "Cloe, you're seventeen, no. This is too dangerous. I'll be fine with Troy."

"I won't just stand back and let him come after you," Chloe argued.

"Chloe, go home. This is too dangerous. Plus, you have school tomorrow," Gabriella said. Her eyes flickered away when she saw the obvious, heavy hurt clouded in Chloe's eyes. "Gabriella—"

"Chloe, go!" Gabriella yelled. "You already got hurt once because of me. I won't let it happen again." Chloe contemplated her options, weighing them, then sighed and stood. She walked out of the house, leaving with a loud slam. Gabriella swallowed tightly and she snuggled up close to Troy, her eyes closing tightly. She wa sonly doing what wa sbest for Chloe. She had gotten _stabbed _which could have lead to death. And whose fault would it have been? Her's. All her's. "Don't worry, she'll cool off," Troy whispered, kissing her temple.

"Where did Chloe go?" Gabriella lifted her head and her and Troy turned around to see Sophia standing with Buddy awkwardly in her arms.

"She had to go home, Soph," Gabriella said. "Come on, let's go to sleep. It's getting late." Troy let Gabriella go and she stood. Sophia let Buddy down and they walked up stairs, leaving Troy alone in thought. It was weird, really. He could leave right now and never return and get away from thie crazy, insane drama, but he didn't. He won't. He stayed, he will stay. He didn't actually know if he loved Gabriella, but he cared for her and Sophia. More than he thought he'd ever care for someone. It was odd, really, that after only a month or so, he would go to extreme measures and do anything for the two.

After Gabriella put Sophia to sleep with Buddy right at the end of her bed and small feet, she walked back to he room. Everything right now was so surreal. When Eric called her that from her mom's house, it took a moment for her to be able to breathe. She knew he was coming after her, and it was a big deal, but not as big as now. Now he was coming after her and Sophia. Now he was coming after her for revenge. And he wouldn't stop until he completed one task. Killing her.

* * *

**April 4th, 2004**

_"Eric, it's easy, come on," Gabriella said, her finger moving passionatly over her white knuckles as he gripped the edge of the table. Tthey were studying for the SAT's, which was only a week away. Eric wans't the best student and he didn't get the best grades. So of course he turned to his girlfriend to help him. But right now, all help seemed hopeless. "I can't do it," Eric seethed. His icy eyes darted up to her's and he dropped the pencil. "Let's do something else." They've been dating for a year now. Well, almost two years. Just two more months and it'd be their anniversity. Gabriella loved him. He was charming, romantic, sweet. The only time she felt insecure about her judgement was when she'd turn down intercourse. She was waiting for the right time. Probably after she was married. But Eric was needy, and he wanted to do something. They moved into steamy forplay, but that was about it._

_"Eric, we have to study," Gabriella whispered, her eyes dropping to her hands._

_"It'll be fine. Come on, baby." Eric stood and grabbed her hands. Gabriella avoided eye contact as he gently pulled her up onto her feet, pressing her body softly against his. "Not now, Eric," Gabriella said thinly, finally lifting her eyes to meet his. Lust. That was it. Lust was swimming in his eyes; lust for something Gabriella didn't want to give up jusy yet. Gabriella drew back a sharp breath and shook her head. "Eric, you know how I feel about...it."_

_"But I love you," Eric said. "I love you so much and I wnat to show you."_

_"Eric, please," she begged._

_"Goddamnit, Gabriella! We've been dating for almost two fucking years!"_

_Gabriella gasped, jerking back and out of his grasp at his sudden outburst. "Don't yell at me," she said, her own anger growing. "I think you should leave."_

_"Not without a fuck," Eric seethed, grabbing her arm roughly and yanking her to him. Gabriella tried to wiggle away, but Eric held her tightly. "Get off of me!" She grabbed his wrist and her dark eyes met his. "I don't know who you think you are, but I'm not one of your friends. I'm your girlfriend, so get your—" Gabriella gasped as a sharp pain stung her cheek. She reached up with her free hand, stroking the red spot softly. He hit her. Tears glossed over her eyes and she tried to break free of his grasp again, but he held tight. Eric smirked at her obvious hurt. "You don't like it when I hit you, do you?" he said. Gabriella shook her head, refusing to meet the eyes she used to think were kind and soft. But no. They were full of violence and hard as stone. "Then do what I say, alright?"_

_"What if I don't want to?" Gabriella asked shakily, and stupidly. Eric smirked. "Well, life isn't alwasy fair, is it? I don't know, you tell me what will happen if you don't want to." Eric brought his hand up, caressing her throbbing cheek and smiled. "Let's go through a demenstration, shall we?" Eric pulled his hand back, balling it into a fist, and then jammed it forward, hitting right below her eye. Gabriella's balance was torn and she fell, gasping as she reached for her cheek. Blood stained her fingers when she brought it back to her view._

_Eric crouched down beside her and grabbed ehr chin in his rouch fingers. He forced her to look into his eyes and what she saw was something between crazy and hopelessness. "Listen to me, baby," he said, his voice like slime. "If you do everything that I say to do, that won't happen again, alright? Because I love you." Gabriella swallowed and nodded. "Good. Now give me a kiss." Eric pressed his lips to her's and Gabriella responded back, her lips moving softly with his. She had to kiss him, though she didn't want to anymore. Because he didn't love her. And he wouldn't stop. And she knew that for a fact._

* * *

**Present Time**

Gabriella crept down the stairs, her footsteps silent. She looked to the couch to see Troy there, watching TV. A smile overcame her lips and she walked forward. "Thought you'd be sleep by now," she said, making Troy jump. He turned and smiled as Gabriella leaned down on the back of the couch, their faces inches apart. "Thank you for doign this," she said sweetly. Troy shrugged. "I would do anything for you and Sophia."

"We've known each other for a little over a month," Gabriella remnided him.

"Feels like otherwise," Troy said back. Their vices had dropped to low whispers, and their faces had moved closer. Gabriella reached her hand up, her fingers threading through his swift locks. "Yeah," she agreed and bit her lip. Troy's eyes floated down to her lips for a moment, then back to her eyes. They leaned in more and then they were kissing. Troy stood on his knees and grabbed her waist. Carefully, he pulled her over the couch and Gabriella giggled against his lips. "Don't get too eager," she mumbled.

Hands began to wander and Gabriella instantly reached for the hem of Troy's shirt. With a hard yank, it was off of him, being flung carelessly to the side and baring his torso. Gabriella's small hands rested against the two plates of his pectorals, her thumbs flicking over his nipples, then she ran her hands down to his torso, fingers scraping against the tight abdominis.

Their kiss broke as soon as the need for air became almost unbearable. Troy, not wanting to miss a second of her supple skin, latched his mouth against her jaw, moving down to her neck and nipping softly at the tender skin. The action was teasing and lifting sensations that had Gabriella moaning and whimpering under his touch. Her thing fingers scratched his scalp in appreciation as she squirmed desperately.

Troy sat up a bit and pulled her onto his lap. A light squeal wandered from her plump lips as his cold fingers ghosted over the flesh beneath her shirt. "Shh," Troy warned. He hooked his fingers in the waist band of her pants and Gabriella lifted up a bit so they could be removed. Not long after, Gabriella's shirt was being chucked away with Troy's and her hands were undoing his belt. It was a bit harder to do and she did it with clumsy hands since Troy's actions distracted ehr greatly. "You look so sexy," Troy breathed against her neck, making Gabriella squeeze her eyes shut and let out a wanton moan. She unzipped his pants and her hands shot down past his boxers to grasp his twitching member. Troy groaned and moved down to suck at her profound collar bone.

"Troy...Oh god," Gabriella moaned harshly, biting roughly at her puffy lip. Her fingers wandered to his hair again, massaging the scalp and playing with the small hairs. "If we're going to do this, you have to do it fast." Troy nodded. He gripped under her ass and pulled her tightly against him. With great effort and strength, he managed to stand without using his hands and then he was walking up the stairs, their mouths connected in a steamy, hot kiss. They fell on the bed, and the rest of their clothes were quickly shedded as they made sweet, passionate love.

* * *

Gabriella stretched her muscels and rolled over to see the time. 4:03 AM. After making love earlier, they fell alseep quickly, snuggling together. Gabriella smiled and stood. It was perfect, something that Eric never gave her. She pulled on her underwear, bra and panties, then a shirt and some shorts. She walked down stairs and picked up the articles of clothing that were discarded on the floor. With Troy by her side, everything would be alright.

Gabriella laid the clothes in a ball on the couch and walked into the kitchen. The light was on, confusing her. Didn't she turn it off? Gabriella looked behind her, her eyes scanning the living room before she turned and opened the fridge. She was about to grab some apple juice when the fridge door closed instantly. Gabriella gasped and turned around, only to be met by Eric's face, menecing and smirking like a physco. Her scream was lost as Eric pressed her against the fridge, his hot breath pushing against her skin. Gabriella tried to do something, anything with her hands, but Eric was faster. He grabbed her hands, pinning them above her head as he pushed his body more forcefully againt her's. "You can't run from me, baby," he whispered. "You can't hide. And now, you're all mine."

Gabriella shook her head vigurously. She jammed her knee into his groin, causing a groan to tumble from his lips. She started to dart off, but he grabbed her waist, pulling her to him and wrapping his arm around her neck. The air was thrown from her, leaving her face red as she wheezed and coughed. She tried to call for help, but it was a hopeless gasp taht came from her lips.

Gabriella grabbed his arm, attempting to pull him off, but he was simply too strong. So she tried to lean awya from him, which only caused them to fall forwards on the floor. For a second, his arm loosenes, but that was brief. Gabriella screamed, finally finding a voice and Eric let go of her neck. He turned her around and jammed his fist into the side of her face, making blood fly and a scream a pure agony race from her lips.

Upstairs, Sophia was jolted awake. The screams of pain and terror trembled in her ear and she sat up and left the room, curiosity taking the best of her. Buddy lifted his head curiously and followed her out. The screams became clearer as Sophia advanced from her room and downstairs. A gasp flew from her mouth when she saw her mom, struggling against Eric and desperately trying to break free. Sophia darted forward, pulling at Eric's hair and clawing at his face. Eric looked at her and snarled. The sound was scary, making Sophia gasp and fall backwards on her bottom. "Sophia, get out of here!" Gabriella gasped. Sophia scrambled up and darted upstairs. She ran into her mother's room, seeing Troy lying on the bed, knocked out. "Troy!" she yelled, shaking him. "Troy, you have to get up!" Troy's eyelids fluttered open and he looked at Sophia cruiously. "He's here! He's got mommy!"

"What?"

"Come on!" Sophia tugged at his arm and Troy had no choice but to slip from the bed and follow after her. It took a while, but _her_ screams and _his_ yells were finally brought to his ears. Troy gasped and ran ahead, not stopping to look in shock at Eric and Gabriella. He grabbed Eric by the neck, pulling up him and pushing his arm against his neck like Eric did to Gabriella minutes ago. Gabriella groaned and stood up, her legs shaky for a moment. Eric struggled, but Troy was strong. He let go of Eric before throwing a punch at his face. The blow was strong, making Eric turn and fall, his head connecting with the kitchen table. Troy wasted no time to run and snatch up Sophia, grab Gabriella's hand and the key's off the mantal, then dart out of the house. Buddy, though he had no idea what was going on, followed after the trio, refusing to be left behind.

"Get in, get in!" Troy yelled, jamming the key into the car and basically pushing Gabriella into the passanger seat. He opened the back door and placed Sophia in it. Buddy jumped up with her, then Troy closed the door and jumped in the driver's seat. He drove off quickly, refusing to waste any time that can be to Eric's advantage. "Troy, you have to go home," Gabriella said. "I won't drag you into this."

"You really think I'll let you get chased by some physco?" Troy asked incrediously. "Really, Gabriella. Just shut up, alright?"

Gabriella sighed. She ignored his last sentence. "Where are we going?"

"Far away from here."

"Troy, go home. You have a job, you have a dog, you have a family who loves you so much and I don't want to ruin that."

"Goddamnit, Gabriella, what did I say? Okay, you and Sophia...I would give up so much for both of you. So just let me do this, okay?"

Gabriella nodded. "Okay," she agreed silently.

* * *

"Eleyna, did you track them?" Eric asked. It took him a while to get up. Nothing was damaged, just his face wa spretty bruised and beatened. Eleyna smirked and nodded. While Eric went in, she placed a tracker under the car. Under boths cars since she didn't know which one they'd take when they ran. Eric smirked and they jumped in Eleyna's car. It was fast. It was a McFarlen, one of the fastest cars ever.

They drove off into the nights, guns loaded and ready. Eleyna smirked as they pulled up right behind them. They were fast, but her and Eric were faster. "Ready to blow this bitch?" she asked. "Get your gun ready." Eric flipped the safety back and Eleyna rolled down the window. He leaned out and shot out into the thin air, not aiming for them, but just to show that they were there, ready.

Toy cursed loudly as the car swerved. Gabriella looked out the rearview mirror, seeing Eric's face through the glass. A woman was driving. Someone who looked familiar.

Eleyna Ramirez.

Eric had had an affair with her. Then, in the end, picked Gabriella instead of her. She wanted revenge. Last time, when she beat Gabriella up, she was fifteen. Gabriella had let her do that to her. But not this time. No. This time, they would win. "Get ready, Troy," she said. "Hell is rolling in."

* * *

Feedback would be awesome! I hope you enjoyed. This is the last update. I'm leaving on today and I won't be back until January 3rd. Have happy holidays, everyone!

Thanks!-Brittany


	10. Maybe

My Baby

Disclaimer - I don't own High School Musical. I only own this plot and additional characters. So, yeah.

A/N - I know what you're thinking. I am supposed to be somewhere right now. And I am. I'm in Georgia visiting some relatives for Christmas and I took my mom's lap top so I could type this up. I don't know about any other stories since I'm supposed to be spending time with family. Plus, my mom hates it when I'm on the computer, and would probably blow a load if she caught me now while I'm supposed to be having family time. Well, not now becaise it's twelve in the morning, but late on in the day time. Also, I wasn't too happy with reviews. I got only two, but I guess I only gave you guys a day, so it should be expected. So, anyway, enjoy. Oh, and sorry for any mistakes. I don't have any time to fix or proff-read.

* * *

People never really gave much thought into how they'd die. Would it be disease? An accident? Or possibly by projectile piercing unbearably into your fragile skin? There were so many possibilities and Gabriella's thoughts were currently set on the latter. Another deadly shot rung out in the dense air as Troy drove, or more so zoomed, down the street. The little amount of cars surprised Gabriella, but that was good. They'd be in an accident by now if there were more. The projectile hit the rear end of the car, causing a startled scream to tumble from Sophia's lips at the disturbing noise. "Sophia, get down," Gabriella ordered, her fear for her daughter's life greatened. Sophia obliged without hesistation. She fell onto the floor of the car just as another bullet came rushing through the back window.

"Shit, alright, hold on," Troy ordered and the next second they were swerving, making a sharp U-turn. For a brief second, Gabriella's eyes met Eric's. He was surprised by their sudden movement, but that didn't stop him from shooting again. He missed the car by an inch and Troy drove quickly away.

"Fuck," Eleyna muttered. She sent the car in reverse, then turned it around. Troy, Gabriella and Sophia were already around a corner, their hopes high. But as soon as they saw the sharp red tint of Eleyna's car, the hope was crushed. "How did they find us in the first place?" Troy said. Gabriella shrugged meekly, unable to find her voice. Police sirens were heard in the distance and Gabriella and Troy shared a look. They obviously couldn't stop, but with the police nearby, that was a good thing.

Sophia picked her head up and she peered out the window, trying to see ebhidn them. She was surprised to see their car speeding up to their's, almost next to each other. "Mama! They're right next to us." The car jerked to a stop as Eleyna and Eric whizzed past them. Troy smirked and turned the corner. The three were surprised to see the McLaren behind them only a minute later. "They're tracking us," Gabriella decided. "That has to be it. There's no possible way that they would just guess and find us. We have to ditch the car."

"Yeah, sure. Once we loose them first," Troy said. Then, he smiled. "I have a plan. Sophia, lay tight and Gabriella, hold on." Gabriella swallowed tightly and jumped as a bullet she the back window again.

They were nearing a dead-end. Well, really it was a stack of tins closed behind a fence. Fear creeped up Gabriella's spine when they didn't slow down. "Troy, you don't know what are in those cans," Gabriella said uneasily. Troy nodded. "Just oil. There's a road after it. If we ram the fence down, we'll knock the tins over and that'll stop them for a moment." Gabriella didn't even get a word in. The car rammed into the fence, knocking it over and sending oil spraying and splashing and spilling, then the tins and they made it successfully. Gabriella and Sophia turned to see what had happened to Eric and Eleyna. They tried to go the other way and avoid the obvious obstical, but they hit the building instead. "Thank God," Gabriella groaned. Troy turned a corner and parked them behind a gas station. He turned off the car and the three sat there in silence for a moment.

"We have to move," Gabriella said, breaking the silent nature. She slipped out of the car, then helped Sophia out. Troy sighed and slammed the door as he exited. "Where will we go?" Sophia asked timidly, her head resting on Gabriella's shoulders.

"We should call the cops," Gabriella spoke, and Troy shook his head.

"What will they do? They say they'll handle it, but they never do. If they did, we wouldn't have almost gotten killed. There's a motel around here. But we don't have any money." Gabriella shook her head and pulle dopen the car door. She set Sophia down and then reache dinto the car, under the seat, and then returned with a wallet full of cash. "For emergencies," she explained to Troy's baffled face. He smiled and they fell into a silent walk. The night was silent and still. Cars breezed past them and by the time they hit the motel, it was a little past five in the morning.

"We'd like a room, please," Troy said walking up to the counter and handing out some money. The woman quirked an eyebrow at their sleepy, pajamed forms before shrugging. "Two bedroom or one?"

Troy looked back at Gabriella who held up one finger. "One," he said to the woman. She nodded, took the money, typed something into her old computer, and then handed them a key. "Enjoy your stay." Troy took the key, muttered a small thank you, then left with Gabriella and Sophia. "Is this our new home, mommy?" Sophia asked tiredly as they walked into the rickety, old motel room.

"No, baby," Gabriella said. "This is just temporarily. You sleepy?" Sophia nodded and Gabriella laid her down on the bed. Sophia slipped under the covers and Troy and Gabriella joined her, all huddled together in the cold room. "I know what's happening," Sophia said. "I don't want to die."

"You won't have to," Troy told her. "Just go to sleep, okay? It'll be better soon, we promise."

Sophia held up her little pinkie. "Pinkie promise?"

Troy latched his pinkie around her's and smiled. "Yeah. Pinkie Promise."

* * *

Troy was on his back, his eyes following a cockroach on the ceiling. When he applied for his teaching job and met all of the kid's and their parents, he didn't even come close to expecting to fall in love with one of the pairs and he definitely didn't expect to be risking his life to save them. But of course, the future always brought on unexpected surprises. Troy Bolton's life had never been exciting. But this was something to remember. He felt some shifting and adverted his gaze away from the bug to Gabriella's wide, dark eyes. "A penny for your thoughts?" Gabriella asked softly. Troy shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "How about a _dollar_?" He shifted so he was on his side. "This is just so...weird, you know? I never thought my life would be like a movie. Falling in love witha gorgeous woman and her daughter. Running with them away from her physco ex-boyfriend and this woman I've never met. My life has always been plain. Nothing extra or weird. Just...plain."

"I wonder what would happen if I never met Eric," Gabriella admitted softly. "There's a lot of things that I would hate. I'd never have had Sophia. Or meet all of my friends and you. And so, I don't regeret it."

"And I don't regret helping you," Troy said softly. Gabriella smiled at him and reached forward, her small fingers sinking in his hair as she scratched his scalp lightly. "I love you." Her face inched closer to his and he smiled.

"I love you, too." Their lips met in a sweet, passionate kiss. It was slow, both watching their actions knowing that Sophia was right next to them. Their tongues danced, caressed briefly, before they both pulled back. Gabriella smiled and tapped her nose against his softly. "You really think we'll survive this?"

"I know we will. Now get some sleep."

* * *

They had managed to escape the police, but as soon as Eric and Eleyna, livid from the messed up car and being set back, came around the corner, and to the back of the gas station, they were more than surprised to see that the car was unoccupied. Eric cursed loudly, kicking the boot of Troy's car. "Damnit!"

"A motel or hotel would likely be where they are," Eleyna answered coolly, although she was exploding on the inside. Eric nodde din agreement and they jumped back into the car, swerving down the street in search for the closest motel. There was one only a few blocks away. Old and run down, probably with hardly any service. Eric and Eleyna exited the car and moved smoothly into the peach-colored building. "Hello," the lady said. "How are you?" Eleyna smiled as she held up a fake police card ID. The woman's eyebrows rose. "Uh, officer?"

"We're looking for some people," Eleyna explained, quickly putting the badge in her pocket. The woman nodded for her to go on. "A child. Four years old, small, brown hair and blue eyes. A woman. Dark hair, brown eyes. And a man, brown hair, blue eyes. Have they checked into this place?"

The woman narrowed her eyes at the couple. "Uh, I hope you don't mind me asking, but where are your uniforms?" Eleyna sighed, irritated. She pinched the bridge of her nose with her index finger and thumb, then rose dark eyes to the woman. "Alright. Fine, you got us." A smirk tugged at the corner of her lips and she pulled the gun from her back pocket. The woman gasped and jerked back, but Eric was alreayd jumping over the desk, grabbing her arm as he held his gun to ehr temple. "Where are they?"

"R-room B-36. P-please don't ki—" The woman fell silent, dead, when Eric pulled the trigger and the bullet ran through her head. He let her fall and then Eleyna and Eric were moving, running quicly up the steps and towards the room. Inside, the trio was snuggled together, sleep and restless. "Can you pick the lock?" Eric asked, pulling the safety back on his gun. Eleyna smirked slyly. "Excuse me, have we just met? Of course I can." She pulled a bobby pin from her hair and jammed it into the lock, twisting it until the door clicked open. The couple shared a triumphant smile as they walked forward into the room, towering over the three.

"Aw, man, this is classic," Eleyna said. She nudged Troy's shoulder with the butt of her gun and he stirred. "Pretty boy, time to get up." Troy's eyes blinked open, staring bemusedly up at Eleyna before his eyes widened and he shoot up. Eleyna smirked and pointed her gun at him. "Get up," she demanded, and Troy obliged. He stood, his hands raised in defense. "Thought you could really outsmart us, Troy?" She let out a bitter laugh. "Oh, I can't wait to shoot a bullet through your little girlfriend's pretty head."

"Now, wait," Eric said. "I have to have my fun with her first, alright?"

Eleyna narrowed her eyes. "Fine, whatever. God, I don't know how you can stand being close to the little whore anyway." While they talked, it was used as a good distraction. Troy tackled Eleyna to the ground, ducking his head as she pulled the trigger. The sound rattled the room, jolting Gabriella and Sophia awake. When they saw the scene unfolding, Eric grabbing Troy up and pressing his gun into his forehead, Gabriella screamed. Eleyna turned her gun on her and Sophia and Gabriella grabbed Sophia, hugging her close. Sophia closed her eyes, remembering that guns were bad and people who used them wrong were bad. "Aw, how sweet," Eric cooed, pressing the cold metal harder against Troy. "Sophia, you remember me, baby?"

"Mommy said don't talk to bad people," Sophia squeaked out and Eric snarled. Gabriella moved in front of Sophia, her eyes switching back between Eleyna and Eric. Then everyone's eyes were switching to the door as a man came running to the open door. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could get anything out, Eric turned his gun towards him, pulling the trigger and watching in satisfatction as the shot went straight into his mouth, leaving a gaping whole in the back of his head. The man fell, blood leaking from his mouth and Sophia closed her eyes tight, whimpering.

Troy took that as another distraction. He lunged forward, this time knocking the gun from Eric's hands. He threw punches at Eric and Eleyna ran to him, ready to shoot. Gabriella quickly hopped up and snagged the gun. Before Eleyna could do anything, Gabriella was holding the barrel of the gun between her shoulder blades. Eleyna stopped. Troy stopped. Everything stopped. "If you shoot, I will, too," Eleyna muttered. Gabriella looked at Sophia. Sophia stared back at her with wide eyes and Gabriella nodded her head towards the lamp. Sophia seemed to understand and she grabbed the lamp with both hands, jerking it back before throwing it forward. It hit Eleyna in the head, causing her to tumble over onto her side. Gabriella grabbed Eleyna's gun and held one gun at her, then one at Eric.

"You're not going to shoot," Eric said, smirking. "You're not strong enough. You're too good for that, aren't you?"

"Just shut up," Gabriella said, feleing dizzy.

"You were never strong. Man, it felt good beating the crap out of you. Remeber that time when you were fifteen? You tried to fight back, but in the end won. Your virginity, too."

"Stop!" Gabriella demanded. Her finger trrembled as it hovered over the trigger. "It felt good slamming, pounding into that tight, little p—" Eric's sentence broke off with a scream of agony as another shot rippled through the room. Gabriella gasped, the guns dropping as she looked at the wound on Eric's shoulder. It only whizzed past his skin, but it did enough damage. Troy jammed his fist down into Eric's face and Gabriella looked at Eleyna. She was reaching for the gun, but Gabriella reached for her wrist, twisting it. Eleyna glared at the younger girl and then let out a bitter laugh. "If you think you can beat me, you have another thing coming, princess." Gabriella threw a punch at Eleyna and Eleyna grunted. Gabriella garbbed the gun, then swung it at Eleyna's face, making her fall unconscience.

Troy backed off of Eric and he ran to grab Sophia. Gabriella grabbed the guns, and then the three were off. The police were just arriving as they ran out into the halls. People were down in the lobby, having heard the shots and scared. "Hey!" a police officer, the sheriff, most likely, yelled as the three came running down the steps. Blood was staining their shirt and skin, probably an obvious give-away that they were apart of this. "Put the child down," he said slowly. "And drop all of your weapons."

"She's my daughter," Gabriella explained. "There's two physcos upstairs, room B36, and they're physcos who've been trying to kill us. And there's one who escaped from jail."

"Jefferson, Watson, Henry—upstairs," Sheriff demanded. "You two, come here." Troy handed Sophia Gabriella and then Gabriella and Troy followed their directions, walking towards the officer. "Drop the guns." Gabriella dropped the weapons and the officer picked them up. "And put the child down, please."

"She's my daughter," Gabriella said, holding Sophia closer.

"Ma'am, please. I don't want to force anything on you two."

"Sir," one of the officers bellowed as they came running down the steps. "There's no one up there. Just some blood."

Sheriff turned back to the two, his eyes narrowing. "I want you two to explain everything. The truth, this time."

"We're telling the truth!" Troy said, furious. "My name is Troy Bolton and this is Gabriella Montez. She was abused by her boyfriend for several years before he went to jail and he came looking after her and her daughter. He almost succeeded, but then was sent to jail. Then he escaped and was out looking for them again. Now they're out there, ready to attack and you don't believe us?"

"Troy, calm down," Gabriella said softly.

Sheriff nodded at her. "Ma'am, please put the child down." Gabriela sighed and kissed Sophia's temple. Sophia lifted her head and looked at her mom, her eyes red from crying and her face pale. "Eveything will be okay, Soph," Gabriella said softly, running a hand down her face. Sophia nodded and Gabriella let her down. The sheriff studied the two, seeing the similarities instantly. He nodded and pulled out a pad. "Tell me everything, please." And Gabriella did. Troy came in witha few things, too, and Sophia nodded her head in agreement. Maybe, just maybe, everything wold be alright.

* * *

Wow, hm, that was nore action packed than I expected. This story is truning into something I didn't expect, but I guess it's okay. Sometimes my fingers type what's going to be next instead of my brain and I just keep going and going and going. Anyway, I hoped you liked it.

Thanks!-Brittany


End file.
